When the Lights Go Out We'll Be Safe and Sound
by Team-Klaus
Summary: It's Allison's Black last year at Hogwarts with the Weasley twins. What will happen this year with Voldemort on the loose? Teenage drama? and Umbridge running the school?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello and Welcome to When the Lights Go Out We'll Be Safe and Sound. This is the third story of My Hearts Beats Faster When I'm Around You. If you haven't read that or the second part which is Heaven can Wait Deep Down in Your Eyes, go read them.**

**Now if you read both of them, then I am glad you're still following my story. Now let's the story begin!**

* * *

**~Allie P.O.V~**

A month and two weeks of summer went by. Everyday, Fred, George and I went to the pond where they forced me to learn how to swim. They also taught me how to ride a bike.

I never learned how to, because of Aunt Susan and Uncle Erik was busy with Trisha and Tiffany.

"Allie wake up" I heard Fred whispered.

"Fred, if your mum sees you in here again. She'll kill you" I muttered.

"Your dad is here with Dumbledore" Fred said.

"What!" I asked jumping out of bed.

I ran out of the room and quickly down the stairs.

"Allie, you should get some clothes on!" Fred shouted.

I ignore him. I was wearing clothes. They were his old boxers and a tank top.

When I made it to the bottom of the stairs Dumbledore was standing beside my father who wasn't in his animagus form, in the living room with a shocked Molly and Arthur.

"Ah hello Miss Black" Dumbledore said as I made it to the bottom of the staircase.

"Hello, Professor" I said.

"Before I leave Molly, you don't mind if I use the loo. Do you?" Dumbledore asked.

"I don't mind" Molly said.

"Thank you" Dumbledore said and walked up the stairs to the bathroom.

"I'll be in kitchen cleaning. Do. Not. Touch. Anything!" Molly told Dad.

He nodded.

Molly walked into the kitchen.

Dad smiled and opened his arms for a hug.

"Come give your old man a hug" Dad said.

I ran over to him and hugged him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Dumbledore wanted to talk to Molly and Arthur. He also wanted them to know I'm innocent" Dad said.

"Why?" I asked.

Dad shrugged his shoulder and looked away from me.

"So how are you and your um, boyfriend are doing?" Dad asked.

"We're doing fine. Oh I passed my apprating test" I said.

"That's wonderful!" Dad said cheerfully and hugged me.

"I know" I said smiling.

"I can't believe you're already seventeen and going into your last year at Hogwarts" Dad sighed with a sad look in his eyes.

"Me neither" I said.

Dumbledore walked down the staircase and into the living room.

"I hate to break things up, but Sirius and I must be leaving" Dumbledore said.

"I'll see you soon" Dad said and hugged me one more time before leaving with Dumbledore.

He'll see me soon? What does that mean? I thought to myself as I walked up to my room.

I walked over to my bed and went to sleep.

The next morning Molly had us all pack our things. She didn't tell us why.

So I was in my room that used to belong to Charlie, packing all of my stuff into my trunk. Once everyone got done packing, we all walked down to the living room.

"We will be apparating to this place" Molly said holding a piece of paper, "Fred, you will apparate with Ron. George, you will apparate with Ginny. Allison, you will apparate with Hermione. Arthur, and I will apparate with the luggage. Now read this paper and pass it to each other. We will be going there" Molly said.

Molly handed the paper to Fred, after read it he passed to George, then me.

12 Grimmauld Place, London. Was written on the piece of paper. I then handed the piece of paper to Ginny.

After everyone read it, Molly told us to apparate there.

Fred grabbed Ron's hand and grinned.

"I'll try and not get you splinched" Fred grinned.

Before Ron could protest about apparating with Fred, there was a pop and they vanished. There was another pop, George and Ginny vanished. I gulped, closed my eyes tight and thought of the name 12 Grimmauld Place, London.

"You can open your eyes now, Love" Fred said.

I slowly opened my eyes and let go of Hermione's hand.

There was a pop, Molly along with Arthur and our stuff was standing beside us.

"Let's go on in" Molly said and walked towards the building.

I looked at the houses numbers. There was 11 and 13, but no 12.

"Mum, where is it?" Ron asked.

"Right here" Molly said.

Molly waved her wand. The building started to shake and move. When it was done moving I noticed there was place that had the number 12 above it.

"Come on" Molly said walking up to the door.

"Grab your trunks everyone" Arthur said.

I picked up my heavy trunk and walked to the building with everyone.

"Why are we here for?" Ron asked.

"You'll find out soon" Arthur said.

Molly knocked on the door.

"Who's there?" Remus asked.

"The Weasleys, along with Hermione Granger and Allison Black" Molly said.

"Come in" Remus said.

The door opened and Molly walked in.

"Hello, Remus" Molly said walking by him.

"Hello Molly" Remus said.

We all walked in and laid my trunk down. I gave Remus a hug.

"It's good to see you again, Remus" I said.

"You too, Allison" Remus said.

"What is this place?" I asked him.

"Headquarters" He said.

"Headquarters for what?" I asked him.

"Order of the Phoenix" Remus said.

"What's that?" I asked him.

"You'll find out soon" Remus said.

"Allison, sweety. This way" Molly said walking towards a door with Arthur, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Fred and George following her.

Molly opened the door and walked in. I followed them with Remus behind me.

"Hello, Molly" I heard dad say from inside the room.

"Hello, Sirius" Molly said.

"Everyone, please sit down" Dad said once we all was inside the room that must be a kitchen.

I sat down between Fred and George.

Dad and Remus started to tell us about how Voldemort was back and what the Order of Phoenix was. Then they began to tell us that Dumbledore was getting it started again.

I wanted to join the Order, but couldn't as I was still in school and Molly wouldn't let me, or any of the others join.

Dad and Molly got in sort of an argument on weather I was allowed to join or not. In the end Molly won.

"Dumbledore said to not send Harry any letters" Remus said.

"How come?" Ron Hermione and I asked.

"Don't know" Dad said, "Well seeing that you all know what the Order of the Phoenix is then let's get you all settled into your rooms" Dad stood up.

"But first the place needs to be cleaned" Molly said standing up, "Come on all of you we need to fix this place up"

"But first I think they need to know there was around here. There are curse items here" Dad said getting up.

"Alright. You go show them around, while I get the cleaning supplies. Oh Fred, George and Allison do not touch anything" Molly said.

We nodded.

"Come on" Dad said and walked out of the room.

Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George and I followed him out of the room and up a set of stairs.

The house was creepy looking. There was heads of elves on display going up the staircase. There was also creepy looking pictures of people.

One pictured started to scream.

"STAINS OF DISHONOUR, FILTHY HALF-BREEDS, BLOOD TRAITORS, CHILDREN OF FILTH! YOU, YOUR EYES ARE LIKE HIS! YOUR HAIR IS LIKE THAT MUD-BLOOD'S! YOU'RE A MONSTRSATY!"

I had stopped at the photo that was pointing at me.

"SHUT UP, YOU OLD HAG!" Dad shouted at the painting and closed a curtain around it.

"Don't pay attention to what that picture says" Dad said looking at me.

"Why did it call me that for and who was that?" I asked him.

"That was my mother. She never liked me and she hated your mother. I guess she called you that because your my daughter, but don't pay attention what she says" Dad said.

"Okay" I said.

Dad smiled at me and continued to show us around the house.

"This is my room and over there is a bathroom" Dad said pointing to a door with his name written in gold letters and a black door across from his room.

He then showed us a few bedrooms,another bathroom and a library.

We went back to the kitchen after the tour of the house. Molly had three buckets with six rags.

"Two per group, get a bucket and choose a room" Molly said.

Fred whispered something to George who nodded. Fred walked over to the buckets along with Ginny, and Ron.

After Fred got his bucket, he walked over to me.

"Ready to get cleaning?" He asked.

"Sure" I said.

"Wait a minute you two" Dad said walking over to us.

"What is it, sir?" Fred asked my dad.

Dad looked at Fred funny.

"Don't call me sir. It makes me sound old. Anyway, I don't want any funny business going on" Dad said.

"You do know we're pranksters and almost everything we do is funny business" I said.

"You know what I mean" Dad said.

"Okay. No funny buissiness" I said.

Dad then left us.

Fred and I walked up the staircase and looked for a room. We randomly walked into a room. We started to wipe things off with a rag.

"This is boring" Fred whined.

"Tell me about it" I muttered.

"Ouch!" Fred shouted.

"What is it?" I asked as I walked over to him.

"I got a stupid splinter in my thumb" Fred said holding out his thumb.

I rolled my eyes and got my wand out. I waved it and the splinter came out.

"Thanks, Allie" Fred said and kissed me.

"Get to work you two" Dad said leaning against the door frame.

Our faces turn red and we started to clean.

Dad laughed and left.

"I wonder how he got there without us knowing?" Fred asked.

I shrugged my shoulders.

After cleaning the room, we walked out of the room and to a different one.

A hour went by and Molly shouted from the bottom of the stairs that lunch was ready.

"Race you" Fred said.

I nodded and appareted into the kitchen.

"Fred! George! Which every you are, don't do that!" Molly scolded.

Fred ran into the kitchen laughing.

"I beat you" I grinned sitting down at the table.

"You did and here is your prize" Fred said and was about to kiss me when someone cleared their throat.

Fred let out a sigh and looked to see who cleared their throat. It was Remus.

"You two can do that when I'm not in the room" Remus said sitting down at the table.

After everyone walked into the kitchen, Molly waved her wand and a big plate of sandwiches floated to the table.

After we all ate lunch was made to continue cleaning. Once most of the bedrooms was cleaned we was allowed to choose one. Ginny and Hermione decided to share a room that was on the third floor.

Fred and George choose a room that was two doors down from where Hermione and Ginny was staying at. Ron choose a room on the second floor. I choose a room that was beside Fred and Georges.

In my room was a just a bed, bookshelf full of books with dust covering them, a dresser and a mirror. The room walls was a dark green and the bed, bookshelf and dresser was made of ebony wood.

The ceiling light was silver with a snake that had emerald eyes with light coming from it's open mouth.

"Wow this is a Slytherin dream room" I said walking around the room.

"It was my cousin Narcissa room when she came to visit" Dad said walking into the room.

"She must have been in Slytherin" I said.

"Yes, she was, so was her husband. You might know there son. Draco" Dad said.

"I'm related to that bouncing ferret?" I asked him.

"Bouncing ferret?" Dad asked me with a raised eyebrow.

"Moody, who wasn't really Moody, transformed Draco into a ferret and made him bounce in the air few months ago" I said.

"I see. I hate to say this, but yes you are related to him" Dad said.

I let out a sigh and sat down on my bed.

"Can I change this room. It's too Slytherin" I said.

Dad shook his head no.

"My mum, put a spell on the house where you can't change the color of the walls, wood or anything else. She even put a strong sticking charm on that bloody awful picture of her" Dad said.

"That sucks" I said.

Once dad and I got done talking he left.

I sighed feeling bored and decided to search around the room.

I didn't find anything interesting, but I did find an old letter written by Narcissa to Lucius. I almost vomited after reading about there "Fun" little trip to Hogsmeade.

There was a pop and Fred was in my room.

"Are you okay? I thought I heard you about to puke?" Fred asked with a worry look on his face.

"Read this and you'll see why" I said handing him the letter.

Once Fred got to the part about the Hogsmeade trip, he to almost puked.

"That's disgusting" Fred said tossing the letter.

"I know" I said.

"Why do you have it?" Fred asked sitting beside me on my bed.

"Found it" I said.

"Why would it be here?" Fred asked.

"Narcissa Malfoy is my cousin and this used to be her room when she came to visit" I said.

"It does look like a Slytherin dream room" Fred said looking around the room.

"That's exactly what I said, when I walked in here" I said.

"Great minds think a like" Fred grinned.

"I believe so" I grinned.

Fred leaned his head towards me and we started to kiss. It was soft and then we started to make out.

There was pop and we broke a part quickly.

"Warn me, when you two snog like that" George said with his eyes closed.

"You can look now ya git" I said and tossed a pillow at him.

I grabbed the pillow after it had hit him and tossed it at Fred who was laughing.

"It's on!" Fred said grabbing the pillow and started a pillow fight with George and me.

"What is going on in here!" Molly shouted after three minutes after the fight begun.

"Nothing, mum" Fred said innocently and spit out a few feather.

"I want this mess cleaned up, before dinner, which will be in ten minutes" Molly said.

"Yes, mum" Fred and George said, while I said yes, Molly.

Molly left and we began to clean the room.

"How can a pillow have this much feathers?" I asked them.

"Maybe there was a chicken in there" George said jokingly.

"I wouldn't be surprise" I said.

"Hm. I just noticed. Your room look like a" Before George could finish his sentence me and Fred finished it for him.

"A dream room for a Slytherin" Fred and I said.

"How did you know I was going to say that?" He asked.

"We already said it" Fred said.

After cleaning up the feathery mess, Fred, George and I walked down to the kitchen, for dinner.

In the kitchen was some people I haven't met before.

"Hello" A girl with blue hair said.

"Hello" I said.

"Allison, I'd like you to meet our cousin Nymphadora Tonks" Dad said walking into the room.

"Don't call me Nymphadora" My cousin said angrily with her blue hair turning to red.

"Wicked" I breathed.

I never saw someones hair turn colors like that without a wand or potion.

"Call me Tonks or Dora and I see you like my hair" Tonks grinned.

"Yeah, it's awesome. How'd you do it?" I asked her.

"I'm a Metamorphmagus" Tonks said proud fully.

"A Meta-what?" I asked her with confusion written on my face.

"A Metamorphmagus. is a witch or wizard with the ability to change his or her physical appearance at will" Remus said walking into the room, "Hello Tonks" Remus said.

"Hello Remus" Tonks said and her turned to magenta.

"How do you become one?" I asked her.

"You have be born that way. It's rare" Tonks said sitting down at the table.

"Lucky" I said and sat down beside her.

Fred and George sat beside me.

"Hello" Tonks said to Fred and George.

"Hello" They both said.

"Tonks and you two are?" Tonks asked them.

"Fred and" Fred said.

"George Weasley or" George said.

"Is it Gred and" Fred said.

"Feorge Weasley?" George finished.

"Fred, George, don't you two start with that" Molly scolded.

"Start what?" They asked innocently.

Tonks started to laugh.

"You two remind me of your uncles" Tonks laughed.

Uncles? I wonder who they are.

"Which ones?" They asked.

"Fabian and Gideon. Always the pranking type" Tonks said.

"Mum, told us about them once and I think when we was little we met them, but we don't remember them much. Only that they told us to never forget to cause a good laugh when things are bad" Fred said.

I heard someone crying from the cooking area. I looked over and saw it was Molly.

Arthur who had walked into the room when Fred said that walked over to Molly and calmed her down.

"I'm sorry, Molly. I shouldn't have said anything about them" Tonks said.

"It's alright" Molly said and walked out of the room.

"Ginny, Hermione, Ron! Dinner is ready" Molly shouted from the staircase.

I jumped a little. I didn't expect Molly to shout that loud. A minute later Molly walked into the room. Few minutes later Ron, Hermione and Ginny walked into the room.

They sat down.

"Who are they?" Ron asked looking at the other people in the room.

"Ron! Don't be so rude! They are members of the Order" Molly scolded.

"S-sorry" Ron said and looked down.

"Why don't we introduce you all to them. I'm sure they are curious to who you all are" Dad said.

"I'm Tonks" Tonks said standing up and knocking over her chair.

"My clumsy cousin" Dad said.

Tonks picked her chair up and sat down.

"I'm Kingsly Shacklebolt" a guy with dark skin said standing up and then sitting down.

"I am Debalus Diggle" a short man wearing a purple top hat said excitedly.

"Elphias Doge" An old balding man said.

Fred, George, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and I was then made to tell them who we was.

"Lil' Allison is alive?" Debalus Diggle asked excitedly.

"Yes" Dad said.

"I heard she died, when Alina did" Debalus said.

I could see my dad's jaw clench.

"Alina, took Allison to her sister so, she could be safe. Since the no one could find her they pronounce her dead" Remus said.

"Can we um, drop subject?" I asked them, "Hearing people saying your dead is kind of um, weird" I said.

"Right! Um well how about the Chuddly Cannons? I heard they won their last match" Debalus said.

That got Ron's attention. Ron and Debalus talked non-stop through dinner about Chuddly Cannons last match against Pride of Portree.

After dinner the order had a meeting, so Fred, George, Ginny, Hermione, Ron and I had to go to bed.

"Night, love" Fred said and gave me a kiss.

"Night, Fred" I said and walked into my room.

I got changed into a pair of pajama bottoms and a shirt. I turned the lights off and got scared. The room looked like there was things hiding in the dark.

I ran out of my room and into Fred and George's room.

Fred was taking off his shirt when I ran into the room.

"What's wrong?" George asked me.

"Dark, room, scary looking, scared" I said.

"Come here" Fred said opening his arms.

I ran to him and hugged him. I started to cry for some reason.

"Shh. It's alright. Nothings going to hurt you in there" Fred said in a caring voice.

"I don't want to go back in there" I whispered.

"How about if I sleep in there tonight?" he asked.

"I'll try, but wouldn't my father kill you if he catches you?" I asked him.

"What's life without a little risk?" Fred asked with a grin.

"You're insane" I grinned.

"And you love it" Fred grinned and gave me a quick kiss.

"Get a room" George said laying down in his bed.

"We will" Fred said winking at George.

I rolled my eyes and let out a yawn.

"Come on, Love. Let's get you to bed" Fred said.

I grabbed his hand and we walked out of his room. We walked into my dark room.

"Wow, it's creepy in here" Fred said.

"S-see, I-I told y-you" I stuttered and squeezed his hand.

"Ow. Allie, you're hurting my hand" Fred whispered.

"S-sorry, but I'm scared" I said.

"Relax, Love. We're safe here" Fred said and walked over to my bed slowly.

I heard my door crack open and something walked in.

"Stupid blood traitors" the creature muttered.

I let out a scream and jumped into Fred's arm.

I heard footsteps running up the stairs and my door bang opened.

"What happened?" My dad asked me with a worried look on his face.

"What the hell is that thing!" I asked pointing to a creature hiding in the corner of the room.

Dad looked at the corner with his wand.

"Krecher! What are you doing in here?" Dad asked the creature in a n angry voice.

"Krecher was only doing what Mistress told Krecher to do, Master" the creature Krecher said.

"Get out of here and don't scare her again!" Dad told Krecher.

Krecher left the room.

"Um you could let Allison down" Dad told Fred.

Fred put me down.

"I'm sorry about, Krecher. He's a little crazy" Dad said.

"What is Krecher?" I asked dad.

"House elf" Dad said.

"Oh" I felt my cheeks heat up from embarrassment.

"What are you doing in here?" Dad asked Fred.

"I'm scared of the dark and this room is really creepy in the dark, so I asked Fred if he could stay in here for the night. So I wouldn't die of fright" I said.

"You're afraid of the dark?" Dad asked me.

I nodded with my cheeks red.

"Why?" Dad asked me.

"My cousin, Tiffany and Trisha locked me in the dark cold basement of their house for a day and a half, when I was five. I guess I got the fear from that" I said.

"I'm sorry" Dad said.

"For what?" I asked him.

"For not being there when your cousins did that" Dad said.

"It wasn't your fault. You was in Azkaban" I said.

"I know, but it was my fault that you was there" Dad said.

"No, it was Pettigrew's fault" I said.

Dad shook his head no.

"Allison, if you want you can sleep in Fred and George's room tonight" Dad said.

I nodded.

"No sharing beds. Fred you will have to share with George" Dad said.

Fred nodded.

"Goodnight you two" Dad said and left.

Fred and I left the room and went to his and George's.

"What are you two doing?" George asked raising up.

"Allison, has to sleep in here tonight and you and me will have to share a bed" Fred said.

George let out a sigh and scooted closer to the wall.

"Sweet dreams, love" Fred said and kissed my forehead.

"You too" I said and walked over to the other bed and laid down.

Fred laid down next to George.

"Scoot over" Fred whispered to George.

"I can't, I'm right against the wall" George whispered back.

I laughed a little at them.

"What's so funny over there?" Fred and George asked.

"You two" I said.

We fell asleep after a few minutes of them arguing about scooting over.


	2. Chapter 2

I was in shock when I woke up the next morning. Standing in the room were Fred and George with short hair.

"Good morning, Love" Fred said.

"Y-your hair" I said pointing at his hair.

"Told you she would hate it. Now cough up the gallons" George grinned.

Fred handed George the money.

"I don't hate it, it's just, shocking" I said.

"Hand it back" Fred grinned holding his hand out to George.

George handed Fred the money back.

"Why did you two cut your hair for?" I asked them.

"Mum snuck in here last night and cut our hair" George said.

"I'm going to miss your long hair" I pouted.

"Don't worry, love. I'm sure you'll get use to our short hair again" Fred said.

"I guess I can" I said and got up.

I stretched and walked over to the door.

"If you need me, I'll be in the bathroom" I said and walked out.

**~*~HP~*~**

A few weeks had passed. I was sitting in my room reading a book that I found on the old bookshelf that was in my room.

"Allie!" George said barging through the door.

"What the bloody hell!" I asked jumping out of a chair that I had put in the other day.

"Allie, Harry and his muggle cousin were attacked by dementors" George said.

"What! Is he okay? Where is he?" I asked George as I got out of my bed.

"He's fine. The order is going to get him now" George said.

I rushed out of the room with George following me.

"Where is Fred?" I asked him.

"Shower" George said as we walked down the staircase.

We walked into the kitchen, where Molly was at with Dad, Remus, Arthur, Hermione, Ginny and Ron sitting at the table.

"When is Harry going to get here?" I asked them all as I sat down.

"In a while" Dad said.

A few minutes had passed.

"Why don't you all go up to your rooms and for Harry" Molly said.

Hermione, and Ron nodded. They left the room with Ginny following them.

"Fred, Allie, why don't you two go on up to your rooms also" Dad said.

"Dad, it's George" I said.

"Oh! I'm sorry, George" Dad said.

"It's okay" George said standing up.

I also stood up and walked out of the room with George.

George and I walked up to his and Fred's room.

I walked in first and then George.

Standing in the middle of the room was Fred wearing only a towel.

My face went red and I hid my face into George chest.

"Hey" George said laughing at how I acted.

"Why is my girlfriend face is in your chest?" Fred asked George.

"I guess she couldn't stand looking at your ugly body" George said jokingly.

"Not because of that. I'm not meaning your body is ugly. It's the opposite. Your body is really good looking" I said moving away from George's chest with my face turning redder.

"I get it, Allie. George was just joking" Fred said laughing.

"I'll just be in my room" I said and ran out of their.

I ran into my room and fell onto my bed.

"I'm such an idiot" I said to no one.

"Bloody brats. Messing up Mistress Black's house" I heard Krecher mutter in the corner of my room.

I sat up and looked at the old house elf. I felt sorry for him.

"Hey Krecher" I said kindly to the elf.

"Filthy scum" Krecher spat.

"I'm Allison Black, Krecher. I am your old mistress, grand daughter. You're suppose to listen to me" I said to him.

"What is it, mistress?" Krecher asked glaring at me.

"I was just wondering if you could tell me a little bit about the Black family history?" I asked him.

Krecher looked a little happy.

"The Black family is the oldest living Pure-blood family" Krecher told me a lot.

He told me how the Black family didn't like Muggles one bit. Most of them liked the dark arts. They didn't support You-Know-Who during the wizarding war, but they did like his idea about getting rid of Muggle-borns and muggles.

Krecher also told me how his mistress who must have been my grandmother, loved her sons, until my dad left for Hogwarts and got sorted into Gryffindor. He also told me how his master Regulus, who ever that was, treated him like he was a person.

Krecher told me he liked how Regulus treated him.

I guess Krecher wanted to be treated kindly.

"Thank you, Krecher" I said to the elf.

Krecher nodded and left.

A few minutes passed and their was a pop.

"We just heard, Harry" Fred and George said.

"Where at?" I asked.

"Ron's room" Fred said and apparted with George.

I apparated out of the room and into Ron's.

"Harry" Fred said sitting down on one of the beds that was in the room.

"Thought we heard your dulcet tones" George said.

"Don't bottle it up, though mate. Let it out" Fred said.

"If you're all done shouting" George began.

"Do you wanna hear something a little more interesting?" Fred asked.

Fred and George stood up and walked out of the room. We all followed him, before Harry left the room I stopped and gave him a hug.

When Harry and I left the room George pulled out an extendable ear. Something that Fred and George created a month ago.

The extendable ear let's you hear whatever is on the other side. They look like two ears on a string. It's kind of creepy, but handy when you want to hear something.

George lowered the ear down. We all gathered around.

"If anyone has a right to know, it's Harry. If it wasn't for Harry we wouldn't even know _Voldemort_ was back. He's not a _child_, Molly" Dad said.

"But he's not an _adult_ either. He's not _James_, Sirius" Molly said.

"Well, he's not your son" Dad said.

"He's as good as. Who else has he got?" Molly asked.

"Hey, Ginny" Harry said to Ginny who walked over to us.

"He's got me" Dad said.

"How touchingly paternal, Black. Perhaps Potter will grow up to be a felon just like his godfather. I know your daughter is" Snape said.

When did Snape get here? He must have gotten here when we all went up to our rooms.

"Now, you stay out of this, Snivellus" Dad said.

"Snape's part of the Order?" Harry asked.

"Git" Ron and I said at the same time.

"about your supposed reformation" Snape said.

"I know better" Dad said.

"So why don't you tell him?" Snape asked.

Crookshank saw the extendable ear and start to play with it.

"Get off it" Ron whispered to Crookshank.

"Quick"

"Get it up" Fred said.

"Crookshanks. Stop it" Hermione said.

"Get off, you bloody cat" George said.

"Crookshanks. Leave it alone" Hermione said.

"Get it up" Fred said.

Crookshank got the ear off of the string and swallowed it.

"Hermione, I hate your cat" Ron said.

"Bad Crookshank" Hermione said.

We all started to head to the room, when Molly shouted to us that dinner was ready.

Fred, George and I appareted.

I appareted into the kitchen, while Fred and George appareted behind Molly. Which scared her.

"Ooh! Just because you're allowed to use magic now does not mean you have to whip your wands out for everything" Molly shouted at them as they ran to kitchen.

Fred and George came running in to the room laughing. Then Ginny and Ron came down.

We sat at the table. I notice Fred was glaring at Crookshank. I rolled my eyes and nudged him with my elbow. He stopped glaring at the cat and looked at me.

"Quit glaring at Crookshank. The look doesn't look good on you" I said.

"It looks good on me right?" George asked.

"Hm? Nope" I said.

I started to laugh at Tonks who turned her nose and mouth into a duck beak. I wished I was a Metamorphmagus.

Tonks soon stopped as Harry, Dad, Remus, Mad-Eye, and the other order members started to talk about Harry's hearing.

"This is very, very peculiar. It seems your hearing in the Ministry is to be before the entire Wizengamot" Arthur said.

"I don't understand. What has the Ministry of Magic got against me?" Harry asked.

"Show him. He'll find out soon enough" Mad-Eye said.

Kingsly handed Harry the _Daily Prophet_. Harry took it and looked at the front page.

"He's been attacking Dumbledore as well. Fudge is using his power, including his influence at the _Daily Prophet_ to smear anyone who claims the Dark Lord has returned" Dad said.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"The Minister thinks Dumbledore's after his job" Remus said.

"That's insane. No one in their right mind could believe that" Harry said.

"Exactly the point. Fudge isn't in his right mind. It's been twisted and warped by fear. Now fear makes people do terrible things, Harry. The last time Voldemort gained power he almost destroyed everything we hold most dear. Now he's returned, and I'm afraid the minister will do almost anything to avoid facing that terrifying truth" Remus said.

"We think Voldemort wants to build up his army again. Fourteen years ago, he had huge numbers at his command. And not just witches and wizards, but all manner of dark creatures. He's been recruiting heavily, and we've been attempting to do the same. But gathering followers isn't the only thing he's interested in" Dad said.

Mad-eye cleared his throat.

"We believe Voldemort may be after something" Dad said.

"Sirius" Mad-Eye said.

"Something he didn't have last time" Dad said.

"You mean like a weapon?" Harry asked.

"No. That's enough. He's just a boy. You say more and you might as well induct him into the Order" Molly said walking over to Harry and taking the _Daily Prophet_ from him.

"Good. I want to join. If Voldemort's raising an army, then I want to fight" Harry said.

Dad clapped his hands together and sat back. He winked at Harry.

"Dinner is over. You all go to bed" Molly said.

Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Harry, Fred, George and I stood up. We walked out of the kitchen and up to our rooms.

"Night guys" I said before walking into my room.

"Night, Allie" Fred and George said walking into their room.


	3. Chapter 3

Two days have pass and Harry had left before noon with Arthur to go to the Ministry of Magic for his trial. I hope he doesn't get expelled from Hogwarts.

I have been pacing around my room with Fred and George who were working on something to sell to the students at Hogwarts when we go back for our final year.

"Allie, you're going to cause a hole in the floor from pacing back and forth" George said.

"You should really sit down, Allie" Fred said with a worry look on his face.

"You're right" I said sitting down in a chair.

"What are you two doing?" I asked them after ten minutes had passed.

"Making Skiving Snack boxes to sell at Hogwarts" Fred said.

"What does it do?" I asked them.

"It has things in them that makes anyone who eats them ill" George said.

"Have you tested them yet?" I asked them.

"No, but we will" Fred said.

"How?" I asked.

"You'll see" Fred said.

Five more minutes had passed and I was getting bored.

"I'll be looking around the house" I said standing up.

"Be careful" Fred said getting up.

"I'm always am" I said as he kissed my cheek.

For some reason, if Fred kissed me on my lips or about to kiss me, my dad comes up here. So while we're here Fred has to kiss me on the cheek or forehead.

"If you are then explain all those times I had to save you?" Fred asked.

"Shut it" I said.

Fred laughed and walked back over to my bed. I walked out the door and started to look around the house.

I was on the fourth floor, when I heard something start to shake in a room. I opened a door that I thought the sound was coming from. In the room was only a wardrobe and it was making the sound.

I grabbed my wand and raised it. I slowly walked towards the wardrobe and swished my wand to open it.

A body dropped out. I let out a blood curtling scream and fell to floor. The body was my mum. I started to shake with tears falling down my cheeks.

The door slam open.

"Oh my god" I heard Dad gasp.

"What is it?" Remus asked shoving pass my dad.

"_Riddikulus_!" Remus shouted.

The body turned into a dog chasing it tail. Remus then made the dog go back into the wardrobe.

"Are you okay, Allison?" Remus asked me as he rushed over to me.

I nodded not taking my eyes off from where the boggart used to lay.

"Come on. We better get you out of this room" Remus said helping me get up.

We walked to the door. My dad was in the door way with tears running down his cheeks. I walked over to him and hugged him. I started to cry. He did also.

Remus left the room.

I believe ten minutes had passed before dad and I left the room. I walked to my room, while dad went to his room.

I walked through the door. I was hugged by Fred or George. I couldn't tell.

"Allie, what happened?" Fred or George said.

"I ran into a boggart. It turned into my mum. Dad and Remus ran up there. Remus got rid of it and left. Dad and I cried for a while" I said.

Fred or George hugged me tighter and then let go.

"I told you to be careful, Allie" Fred was the one that hugged me.

"I didn't know there was a boggart in that wardrobe" I shouted angrily at him.

"I know, but it doesn't mean when something shaking to open it. What if there was a nest full of doxy in there trying to get out? You could have been attacked by them and died from the poison" Fred said.

Seeing that Fred was right, I told him I was sorry for shouting at him and sat down in a chair.

"It's alright, Allie" Fred said sitting beside George on my bed.

George put something in his mouth and chewed. A second later he ran out of the room with his hands over his mouth.

"Is he okay?" I asked Fred.

Fred got up and followed George. I followed after him.

George ran into the bathroom and over to the toilet. He started to puke. Feeling a little sick from seeing George puking, I left to go downstairs.

As I was about to pass my dad's room I noticed his door was opened. I heard crying and walked towards the door. I peeked my head through the door. As I did that I accidentally made the door creek.

Dad looked at the door with a shock looked on his face and started to wipe the tears away. Once he saw it was me his calmed. He laid down thick book beside him.

"Are you okay, Dad?" I asked him stepping through the doorway.

"Yes" He said in a sad tone.

"Are you sure?" I asked him walking slowly towards him.

"Yes, I'm sure" He said.

I glanced at the book he was looking at. I saw a picture of my mum in a white dress smiling and hugging a woman that looked almost like her. That must have been Lily, because Harry had the same green eyes as the woman.

"It was on the day of our wedding" Dad said also looking at the picture.

"Is that Lily beside her?" I asked him as I sat down beside him.

"Yes. She was like Alina's twin. The two of them always studying or jumping on to me and James when we picked on Sniv-Severus at Hogwarts" Dad said taking the book and turning the page.

The next picture was mum, she was smiling down at her huge belly.

"This is when Alina was eight month pregnant. She always sung her favorite songs to you, while you was in her belly" Dad said.

"She did?" I asked him.

"Yes. She did when you started to kick. It calmed you down" Dad said and turned the page.

The next picture was a new born baby sleeping with a pink blanket wrapped around it.

"This is when you was born. It was the happiest day of our lives" Dad said.

"I was a cute baby" I said.

"Yes, you was" Dad said and turned the page.

The next picture was a two year old with two other two year old twins. They looked familiar to me.

"Who are they?" I asked dad pointing to the twins.

"I'm surprise you don't recognize who they are" Dad said, "They are Fred and George. Alina always visited Molly. This was the first time you went to the burrow. You and the twins became inseparable, until that horrible night" When dad said the last part a sad and angry look came on to his face.

Dad shut the book and laid it down.

"You don't mind if I look at it do you?" I asked Dad picking the book up.

"I don't mind. I'm going to bug Moony" Dad said and left the room.

I stood up with the book in my hands and left the room. I walked back to mine, hoping George wasn't puking no more.

When I walked into the room Fred had put something into his mouth and chewed. Blood started to pour from his nose down his face and onto his clothes.

I put the book down on a desk and rushed over to Fred.

"What did you eat?" I asked him.

"Nose bleed nougat" He said before eating something purple.

The blood stopped pouring.

"What the bloody hell! Where did you get that at?" I asked him.

"Made it" He said as he swished his wand.

The blood vanished from his face and clothes.

"Are you two testing those snackboxes?" I asked them.

"Maybe" they said.

"What if something went wrong?" I asked them.

"Then George would had gotten mum" Fred said.

"Don't do stupid things like that" I said.

"We're sorry, Allie" Fred and George said.

"You better be" I said walking over to the desk and grabbed the book.

"What's that?" George asked me.

"It's an album book. It has pictures of my mum, dad, James, Lily, me, Harry, Remus, that rat bastard, you two and I don't know who else" I said.

"We're in it?" Fred asked.

"Yeah. Did you know that when we was two years old?" I asked them sitting down on my bed.

"No" Fred said sitting down on my right, while George sat on my left.

I opened the book and looked for the picture that had us three in it. I found it and showed the twins.

"You were so cute!" George said and pinched my cheek.

"You were to little George" I said also pinching his cheek.

"What about me?" Fred asked with a pout.

"You were cute also little Freddie" I said pinching his cheek.

"Don't call me that" Fred said smacking my hand away playfully.

"Okay, then I'll call you Freddykins" I said.

"Don't call me that either" Fred said.

"Aw look at this" George said pointing at the next page.

Fred and I looked at the page.

In the picture was a two year old me and a two year old Fred or George sleeping next to each other sucking our thumbs.

"Aw it's so cute" I said.

"We're still cute" Fred said putting his right arm over my shoulder.

"This is you?" I asked him.

"Yeah" Fred said and turned the page.

The picture was my mum, dad and me. Dad was on his hands and knees, my mum was holding me above dad's back. I was giggling, Dad was laughing and mum was smiling.

"She was pretty" George said.

"I know" I said with tears forming in to my eyes.

"Harry's back" Ginny said running into my room.

I closed the book and laid it down on a table beside my bed. I then ran out of the room and down to the kitchen where Harry was at, with everyone surrounding him.

"How did it go?" Dad asked Harry.

"The charges have been cleared, thanks to Professor Dumbledore" Harry said.

"That's wonderful" Dad said.

"Thank Merlin, he was there" Molly said.

**~*~HP~*~**

Today is September the first, the day we all go back to Hogwarts. Yesterday was sad. I spend all my time with dad yesterday. He told me stories about how he, James, Remus and the rat bastard played pranks and got in trouble. How he and mum met and the story how James and Lily met.

Dad even told me how he ran away at the age of sixteen to live with James and his parents. Dad gave me the photo album.

"Be good" Dad said hugging me for the last time, until Christmas.

"I'll try" I said grinning.

"That's my girl" Dad said smiling.

"Come on or we'll be late" Molly shouted from the main door.

"See ya at Christmas, Dad" I said.

"See ya then" Dad replied.

I grabbed my trunk and Squirt's cage. Fred and George rushed down the stairs with their trunks. Hermione and Ginny walked out of the kitchen with their trunks. Ron and Harry walked down the stairs with his trunk a minute or two later.

"We will be apparating. Allison, you will apparate with Ginny, George, you and Hermione, Fred you and Ron. I will apparate with Harry" Molly said.

"What about our stuff?" Hermione asked.

"We will apparate with those" Mad-eye said.

The Order was coming? I wonder why?

"Why are you all coming for?" Ron asked.

"We will be guarding Harry" Remus said.

"I don't need to be guarded" Harry said.

"Harry, it's just encase Death Eaters or Voldemort attacks" Hermione said.

Harry sighed in defeat and grabbed Molly's hand.

"Okay on the count of three we leave" Molly said and counted to three.

We all apparated to the train station. Once there we was handed our trunks and owls.

I took mine and pushed it along side Fred and George who was chatting excitedly about their snackboxes and how much money they will be making off of them.

I saw my father in his animagus form walk by us and towards Harry.

"What is he doing here?" I muttered to myself.

Fred and George stopped talking and looked at me.

I nodded my head towards dad. They looked and shrugged their shoulders.

Harry followed my father into a waiting room.

We walked to the barrier and ran through it.

"Be good Allison and I hope you pass your N.E.W.T.S. With a good score" Remus said hugging me.

"Crap! I forgot I have those this year" I said hugging Remus back.

Remus laughed and let go of me.

"Just remember to study for them" Remus said.

"I will" I said.

"Allison, come here" Molly said grabbing me by my arm.

"Bye Remus" I shouted before Molly gave me a death hug.

"Be good this year and make sure the twins behave themselves. Also make sure they study for their N.E.W.T.S." Molly said.

"I will, Molly" I said.

Molly hugged me one more time, before going after Ginny.

I put away my trunk and Squirt, so I wouldn't have to wait long for Fred and George to get done being hugged to death by Molly.

When I came back Fred was looking around for something or someone. When he saw me he ran over to me.

"Since Padfoot isn't here to stop us, I can kiss you now" Fred grinned and kissed me on the lips.

I kissed him back, until we was making out.

"Get a room" I heard some Slytherins and even some parents say.

Someone cleared their throat. We stopped and turned to see Molly, with a smile on her face.

"I hate to break up your um kiss, but I hope you two will be _smart_ about the _thing_, you might be wanting to do in a broom closet" Molly said.

Fred's cheeks turned redder than a tomato and apple.

"What thing would we be doing in a broom closet?" I asked her.

George who was standing near us fell to the ground and started to laugh. Fred's face turned redder.

Fred bent his head down and whispered in my ear the word sex.

My face turned the same red as Fred face was.

"Mum, I'm waiting for marriage. I'm sure Allie is the same way" Fred said.

I nodded.

"I was too, until that first glass of fire whiskey on that one Hogsmeade trip with your father" Molly said.

I got a mental picture that didn't really want in my head. I think Fred did too, because of the look on his face.

"We have to go mum and find a good compartment" Fred said.

"Okay and be _safe_" Molly said as Fred grabbed my hand.

"I hope no one beside your git brother heard us" I told Fred as we walked down the train for a compartment.

"Me too" Fred said as we stopped in front of an empty one.

Fred opened the door and walked in. I followed him. George joined us soon with Luna.

Ten minutes passed and the train started to move. The train ride was boring, except when Luna told us about her trip to her American cousin and the search for an American creature called a Untin.

After Luna's story she asked us what we did over our summer break. We told her nothing, except visited Fred and George's brother Charlie in Romania, which was a lie.

After three hours the train stopped at the station near Hogsmeade. We got off the train, while Luna went somewhere else.

Fred, George and I got on one of the carriages. Lee soon joined us and told about his summer.

When we got to the castle, we got off the carriages and walked into the castle.

I can't wait for the feast.


	4. Chapter 4

"Good evening, children" Dumbledore said as the last first year sat at their house table.

"Now, we have two changes in staffing this year. We're pleased to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank who'll be taking Care of Magical Creatures, while Professor Hagrid is on temporary leave. We also wish to welcome our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Professor Dolores Umbridge" Dumbledore said.

The new Professor Umbridge looked like an ugly toad covered in pink.

"And I'm sure you'll all join me in wishing the professor good luck. Now, as usual, our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you" Dumbledore said until Umbridge cleared her throat and stood up.

"Thank you, headmaster, for those kind words of welcome" Umbridge said walking to where Dumbledore was at.

"And how lovely to see all your bright happy faces smiling up at me. I'm sure we're all going to be very good friends" Umbridge said.

"That's likely" Fred, George and I said together.

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. Although each headmaster has brought something new to this historic school progress for the sake of progress must be discouraged. Let us preserve what must be preserved perfect what can be perfected and prune practices that ought to be prohibited" Umbridge said and walked back to her seat.

Everyone clapped, except me, Fred, George and a few others.

"Thank you, Professor Umbridge. That really was most illuminating" Dumbledore said and reminded everyone about the rules.

After Dumbledore got done talking the feast appeared.

I filled my plate with food.

"Didn't you eat breakfast today?" Fred asked me.

"No, I was wanting to wait and eat at the feast" I said and started to eat.

After the feast everyone left to go to their common room.

Fred, George and I walked up to the common room and sat with Neville, Ginny and Parvati, listening to the wizard rock station.

When Harry walked into the common room everyone stopped what they was doing and watched him.

"Dean, Seamus. Good holiday?" Harry asked them.

"All right. Better than Seamus', anyway" Dean said.

Seamus put down the _Daily Prophet_ he was reading put it down and got up.

"Me mum didn't want me to come back this year" Seamus said walking over to Harry.

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"Let me see. Because of you. The _Daily Prophet's_ been saying a lot of things about you and Dumbledore as well" Seamus said.

"What, your mum believes them?" Harry asked.

"Nobody was there the night Cedric died" Seamus said.

"I guess you should read the _Prophet, _then, like your stupid mother" Harry said.

"Don't you dare talk about my mother like that" Seamus said angrily.

"I'll have a go at anyone that calls me a liar" Harry said.

"What's going on? Ron asked as he walked into the room.

"He's mad, is what's going on. Do you believe the rubbish he's come out with about You-Know-Who?" Seamus said.

"Yeah. I do. Has anyone else got a problem with Harry?" Ron asked.

No one answered. Harry and Ron went up to their dorm.

I was about to get up and slap Seamus for saying all that to Harry, but Fred sensing I was about to get up and do something took my wand and handed it to George and held my wrists. George then put the silencing charm on me.

I glared at them. "Come on, love" Fred whispered into my ear.

We stood up, George followed us to their dorm.

Fred made me sit on his bed, while him and George stood in front of me with their arms crossed and a serious look on their face.

I started to laugh silently, since the charm was still on. Fred and George face broke from the serious look and turned into matching grins.

"Don't look good on us, eh?" Fred asked.

I nodded.

"So tell us why were you about to attack Seamus?" Fred asked.

I pointed to my lips.

"I think she wants a kiss Fred" George said.

"Shut it" Fred said and then released the charm.

"Because that stupid prat didn't need to say that to Harry" I said.

"I know, but Harry needs to fight some of his own battles" Fred said.

"He has" I said.

"Arguing with someone is an easy battle" Fred said.

"No it's not, specially if it's a friend you're arguing with" I said remembering what happened last year when Fred and I had an argument that ruined our friendship for while.

"You're right about that" Fred said, probably remembering the argument we had also.

I started to feel tired, so I stood up.

"I'm going to bed. George can I have my wand back?" I asked him.

George handed me my wand. I took it and put it in my robe.

"Night, guys" I said and gave Fred a kiss, before leaving the room.

I walked down the boy's staircase and the up the girls. When I walked into my room, Johnson and Bell was talking about their summer.

Ignoring them I walked past them and over to my bed. I got my pajamas out and was heading to the bathroom. I changed into my pajamas and walked out of the room and over to my bed. As I laid down, I heard Johnson whispered to Bell that she heard Fred and I was dating.

Didn't they know we've been dating for nine months. Merlin! We've been dating for nine months! In three months it will be a year! I wonder if Fred knows?


	5. Chapter 5

I walked down to the common room after getting dress and being woken up by a loud noise coming from the common room. When I got to the bottom step, Fred and George was laughing at something. I walked over to them.

"What did you do?" I asked.

"Good morning, love" Fred said giving me a kiss.

"We did nothing" George lied.

"Sure you didn't" I yawned.

"Well since you're up now let's get breakfast" Fred said grabbing my hand.

I nodded. We left the common room and walked down to the Great Hall.

"So when are you two going to start selling your snack boxes?" I asked.

"We were thinking after classes were over" George said while putting two fried eggs on his plate.

"I hope you two don't get into too much trouble if you get caught selling that stuff" I said as I filled my plate with bacon.

"Not like the prefects will do anything" Fred said.

"I know Ron won't, but Hermione will" I said before eating a piece of bacon.

"Thank you" Fred said taking a piece of bacon off my plate.

"Get your own damn bacon" I told him.

Fred put the piece of bacon in his mouth.

"Do you want it now?" He asked.

I nodded. No one messes with my bacon!

"To bad" He said and started to chew it.

I pouted and made tears come to my eyes.

"You ate my bacon" I said.

"I'm sorry, love. How about I make it up to you? I'll... wait, you're faking it" Fred said.

I started to laugh and George joined in.

"Faker" Fred muttered and took another piece of bacon from my plate.

"Quit taking my bacon" I said.

"No" Fred said.

"Mr. Weasleys and Ms. Black here is your schedule" Professor McGonagall said standing behind us.

We turned to her and took our schedules from her. She walked off and we turned back around.

I looked down at my schedule. I had Charms, History of Magic, Transfiguration, Lunch, Potions, Astronomy, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Herbology.

I looked up at Fred and George and asked them what classes they had.

"We Charms, History of Magic, Transfiguration, Lunch, Potions, Astronomy, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Herbology. What about you?" they asked.

"Same" I said smiling.

This year is going to be great, I hope.

"Looks like they didn't want to split the pranking masters up on their last year" George said as we walked to Charms.

"Yeah, it's like they want us to cause trouble this year in our classes" I said.

"It's great, though" Fred said.

We walked into Filtwicks class. We sat in the back of the classroom.

In charms Filtwick made us review what we learned last year. It was like that in all our classes except for Defense Against the Dark Arts.

"Good evening, children" Umbridge said, "Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests. N-E-W-Ts. More commonly known as N.E. Study hard and you will be rewarded. Fail to do so, and the consequences may be severe" Umbridge said and made books float to us.

"If we fail, do you think she'll hang us by our feet like Filch would?" Fred whispered to me.

I stifled a laugh.

"Your previous instruction in this subject has been disturbingly uneven. But you'll be pleased to know, from on you will be following a carefully structured, Ministry-approved course of defensive magic" Umbridge said.

I looked down at the book she gave us. _Dark Arts Defence Basics for Beginners_, was on the cover. I opened it up ignoring what she was saying.

"Yes?" she asked someone.

I looked up and saw a Ravenclaw girl.

"I don't see anything in this book about using spells for defence" The Ravenclaw girl said. "Using spells?" Umbridge said with a laugh.

"Well, I can't imagine why you would need to use spells in my classroom?" Umbridge asked walking up to the poor Ravenclaw and her friend who sat beside her.

"Because of the dark wizards running around loose with You-Know-Who" I muttered.

"What was that?" She asked looking around the room.

"Because of the dark wizards running around loose with You-Know-Who" Fred said repeating what I had muttered.

That bloody idiot!

"Let me make this quite plain. You have been told that You-Know-Who is at large once again. That is a lie" Umbridge said walking over to Fred and I.

Fred was about to say something, when I stomped on his foot. I could tell he was cursing in his head from the pain.

"Now that, that is over turn to the first page and read until class is over" Umbridge said and walked to her desk. After that awful class Fred, George and I left, to go to Herbology.

"Why did you stomp on my foot for?" Fred asked me.

"Because I didn't want you to get in trouble with her. She's from the Ministry" I said.

"So" Fred said.

"You can get into a lot of trouble" I said.

"Like what kind?" He asked.

"Expelled for one thing" I said.

He shrugged his shoulder.

"I just don't want you to get into trouble cause of me" I said as we walked into the green house.

After Herbology we walked back to the castle and towards the common room.

"I'm going to the bathroom" George said looking down a corridor.

"Alright, we'll wait for you" Fred said.

"No, go on" George said.

Fred and I walked to the grand staircase.

"George was acting weird" I said.

"Yeah" Fred said.  
"Let's follow him" we both said.

Fred and I walked back to where George was.

I was about to walk around the corner when Fred grabbed me by my waist and pulled me back.

"Shh" Fred said and pointed to the corner.

Fred let go of me and we looked around the corner.

George was with Luna talking and looking for something. I notice a blush form on his cheeks when Luna asked him something.

"Aw, he has a crush" I whispered.

"My little brother is growing up" Fred whispered and pretend to be wipe a tear away. "Let's leave them alone for a while" I said. "Okay" Fred said.

We walked away.

"Fred, did you know that we've been dating for nine months now?" I asked him as we walked up the grand stair case.

"Nine months! Wow, it has only felt like a month or so" Fred said.

"I know. In three months it'll be a year" I said.

"You know you're the longest girlfriend I have ever had" He said.

"And how many girlfriends have you had?" I asked him.

"Well there was Lana Hillock in first year, lasted for a week, and then there was Julia Wilson, third year, lasted for a week and a half and Johnson, but that doesn't count as I was under a love potion" Fred said.

"So you only had two?" I asked him.

"Yes, but you had none" Fred said.

"I did too. Cedric" I said.

"You was under a love potion" Fred said.

"Fine, I never had boyfriend besides you" I said stopping in front of the portrait.

Fred said the password. The portrait swung open. We walked into the common room and sat down on one of the couches. We talked, until George came which was thirty minutes later. "Ready to sell our snack boxes?" Fred asked George.

"Yeah" George said.

"Be right back, love" Fred said and kissed me.

He got up and walked to the boys dorm with George.

Five minutes later they came back with a suitcase that had Weasley & Weasley written in orange on it.

"Wow, you two look like businessmen" I said.

"Because we are" George said.

"Sure you are" I said jokingly.

"What's in the suitcase guys?" Neville asked.

"Skiving Snack boxes" Fred said.

"It has sweets that makes you ill" George said.

"Care to try one?" They both asked.

"No thanks" Neville said.

"Try selling them to some first years" I said.

"Brilliant idea" they both said and walked over to some first years.

"So how have you and Fred been?" Neville asked me.

"Wonderful" I said.

"He's a nice guy for you" Neville said.

"I know, he's so sweet and caring, also funny. I'm glad I'm dating him" I said smiling and looked over at Fred, who gave a first year something that made him have a double chin.

"That's good, so what do you think about the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" Neville asked.

"I hate her" I said.

"So you heard what she said to Harry" Neville said.

"No. What did she say to Harry?" I asked him.

Neville told me what had happened in his DADA class.

"That toad! How dare she say that to Harry" I said.

"Where is he?" I asked Neville.

"Over there" Neville said pointing to the couch that was in front of the fireplace.

Harry had gotten up from where he sat at with Hermione and Ron.

I stood up and told Neville that was going to talk to Harry. I followed Harry up to his room. I knocked on the door that was opened.

"Mind if I come in?" I asked him as I walked into the room.

"No" Harry said sitting on his bed.

"What's the matter?" I asked while I sat beside him.

"I can't stand Umbridge" Harry said.

"I can't stand the pink toad either" I said.

"She said that I was lying that Voldemort is back" Harry said.

"I know. Neville told me what happened in your class today. So what did she do to you during detention?" I asked him.

"She made me write "I must not tell lies" until it sunk in" Harry said.

"Sunk in? What does that mean?" I asked him.

"It means nothing" Harry said.

"Are you sure?" I asked him.

"Yes, I am sure" Harry said.

I could tell Harry didn't want to talk about so I dropped and switched to a different subject.

"So how are your other classes?" I asked.

"They're better than Defense Against the Dark Arts" Harry said.

"I know. We actually learn in our other classes" I said.

"Allie, I have a lot of homework to work on" Harry said.

"Alright, well I'll see ya later" I said and got up.

I hugged Harry and was about to leave when I saw his hand.

"Merlin, Harry! What happened to your hand?" I asked him, while I grabbed his hand.

I looked at his hand, "I will not lie" was wrote into it.

"It's nothing" Harry said taking his hand.

"Nothing! How can it not be nothing! Who did this to you? I'll kill them" I said angrily.

"Allison!" Harry shouted.

"What?" I asked him.

"It's nothing, okay" Harry said.

"Tell me who did that to your hand?" I asked him.

"Umbridge quill did" Harry said.

"What? How can a quill do that?" I asked him.

"I don't know" Harry said.

"Are you going to tell a teacher?" I asked him.

He shook his head.

"You should" I said.

"Can you please leave, Allison. I have homework to work on" Harry said.

"Fine, but you should tell a teacher what Umbridge had done to your hand" I told him before leaving his room.

I walked into the common room.

The rest of the day went by fast. I helped Fred and George for a while by selling some of their snack boxes.

Once at dinner we sat at the Ravenclaw table with Luna and ate. George couldn't stop glancing at Luna every five minutes.

It was only a matter of time before they become a couple.

Once dinner was over George walked Luna to the Ravenclaw tower, while Fred and I walked to the Gryffindor's.

Once we got into the common room, students asked Fred if they could buy some of his snack boxes. Fred sold them, while I sat with Lee joking around.

When it was time to go to bed I left the common room, after Fred kissed me good night. I walked up to my room and got dressed into my pj's. I then laid down in my bed and fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

It didn't feel like a month had passed. During the month of September Fred, George and I started to prank Umbridge.

Every time we do she makes us write "I must not prank" with her special quill. It hurt like hell and after our first detention with her I cried into Fred's chest while Fred hugged me. He also had tears in his eyes from the pain. George was the same as Fred also.

Now there is going to be an awful scar on my hand, once it heals, but every time we get caught we have to write "I must not prank" over and over.

It still hurts like hell and after every detention with her I can't help, but cry.

"I hate that toad so much" I said wiping tears off of my cheek after the fifteenth detention.

"We do too" Fred and George said as we walked to the common room.

I sat on the couch in the common room with Fred and George, putting some healing medicine on the newly opened writing on my hand. It stung a lot.

"Here, let me" Fred said taking the medicine out of my hand.

He rubbed the medicine over the writing, once he was done he blew on it, so it wouldn't sting so much.

"Thanks" I said and took the medicine from him and grabbed his hand.

I started to rub the medicine on his newly opened writing. He flinched when I first put it on him. After I got done putting the medicine on him, I blew on the writing, like he had done to me.

"Thanks, love" Fred said and kissed my forehead.

"You're welcome, now your turn George" I said grabbing his hand.

I rubbed the medicine on his hand. George had flinched like Fred did. After applying the medicine I blew on it and let go of his hand.

We stayed in the common room until ten. We then went to our rooms.

**~*~HP~*~**

Two weeks went by and nothing different happened. Almost every night Fred, George and I had detention with Umbridge.

It's worth writing "I must not prank" on our hands, to piss Umbridge off.

"Good morning, love" Fred said hugging me.

"Morning" I yawned.

"How's your hand?" He asked me.

"It's a little sore. What about your's?" I asked.

"Also sore" Fred said.

"Mine is too" George said.

"We need to tell someone about this" I said.

"Who do we tell?" They asked.

"Dumbledore maybe?" I said.

"How McGonagall?" George asked as said person walked into the common room.

I stood up and walked over to her.

"Professor" I said.

"Yes, miss Black?" McGonagall asked.

I told McGonagall about Umbridge's detentions. McGonagall looked furious that a teacher would do that to students.

"I'm going to talk to her about that. Why don't you three go get some breakfast" McGonagall said and left the common room.

Fred, George and I left the common room. We walked to the Great Hall and sat near Hermione, Ron, and Ginny.

I asked Hermione and Ron where was Harry and they said he went to send a letter to Padfoot. That reminded me that I need to write a letter to dad.

I nodded and filled my plate with eggs and bacon.

I started to eat. Pavarti and Padma, sat in front of us and started to chat with us.

"Pardon me, professor, but exactly are you insinuating?" Umbridge said from outside of the Great Hall.

"I am merely requesting that when it comes to my students you conform to the prescribed disciplinary practices" McGonagall said.

By this time everyone left the Great Hall to see the two professors argue.

"So silly of me, but it sounds as if you're questioning my authority in my own classroom Minerva" Umbridge said taking a step on the stairs.

"Not at all, Dolores, merely your medieval methods" McGonagall said taking a step on the stairs.

"I am sorry, dear. But to question my practices is to question the Ministry and by extension, the minister himself. I am a tolerant woman, but the one thing I will not stand for is disloyalty" Umbridge said.

"Disloyalty" McGonagall said taking a step down from the stairs.

"Things at Hogwarts are far worse than I feared. Cornelius will want to take immediate action" Umbridge said and left.

McGonagall left soon after. Everyone went back to the Great Hall and finish eating their breakfast.

**~*~HP~*~**

A few weeks went by and Umbridge had almost completely taken over the school.

Today was Saturday, so Fred, George and I was outside in one of the court yards. Me and some other students were watching Fred and George passing something they had made to each other.

Umbridge walked over to them and made the thing go away.

"I hate that toad" I said glaring at her.

"We know" they said.

**~*~HP~*~**

Another week went by and Umbridge had banned Fred's and George's items they have been selling and worst of all she fired Professor Trelawney.

I liked that teacher. She was funny in a way.

Everyone in the castle watched as Umbridge had Filch take Trelawney's stuff out the front doors.

Trelawney was standing beside her stuff looking like she was close to tears.

"Sixteen years I've lived and taught here. Hogwarts is my home. You can't do this" Trelawney said.

"Actually, I can" Umbridge said holding a piece of parchment up.

McGonagall came running out of the crowd of students and ran over to Trelawny. McGonagall hugged Trelawney as she began to cry.

"Something you'd like to say?" Umbridge asked.

"Oh, there are several things I would like to say. There shh shh" McGonagall said.

The castle doors opened. Everyone turned to see Dumbledore stepping out of them and walking over to Umbridge.

"Professor McGonagall, might I ask you to escort Sybil back inside?" Dumbledore asked, stopping in front of Umbridge.

"Sybil, dear. This way" McGonagall said and started to walked towards the castle with Trelawney.

"Dumbeldore, may I remind you that under the terms of Educational Decree Number 23, as enacted by the minister " Umbridge said.

"You have the right to dismiss my teachers. You do not, however, have the authority to banish them from the grounds. That power remains with the headmaster" Dumbledore said.

"For now" Umbridge said.

"Don't you all have studying to do?" Dumbledore shouted.

Everyone started to leave the courtyard. I noticed Harry was trying to get to Dumbledore.

"That heartless toad!" I said angrily as Fred, George and I was in a empty classroom that was hidden in secret passageway.

"She had no right to fire Trelawney. She's a great teacher in Divination" I said.

Fred and George just watched me rant out my anger.

After an hour I calmed down. Fred walked over to me and hugged me.

"Everything is going to be okay" Fred said rubbing my back as I started to cry for some odd reason.

"I wished that toad wasn't here. This was suppose to be a great year. Much better than last year" I said.

"I know" he said.

After ten minutes I quit crying. We left the abandon room and walked to the common room, where Harry, Hermione and Ron was the only ones in there.

Seeing that they was busy talking, I whispered to Fred and George that I was feeling tired and went to my room, where I fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Time went by faster than I had expected. Another month had passed and it's starting to snow. The castle was a beautiful place when it snowed. I was going to miss seeing it next year. What I wasn't going to miss though was Umbridge, homework and the snobby slytherins.

Today is a trip to Hogsmeade. It's going to be an interesting one. Fred, George and I heard from Ginny that Harry, Hermione and Ron had made a meeting at Hogs Head for who ever was interested in becoming a secret Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

So Fred, George and I went to the Hogs Head, where we met Ginny, Neville, Luna, Lee and others.

Harry, Ron and Harry was sitting in front of the room facing us all.

Hermione stood up.

"Um. Hi. So you all know why we're here. We need a teacher. A proper teacher. One who's had experience defending themselves against the Dark Arts" Hermione said.

"Why?" Someone asked.

"Why? Because You-Know-Who's back, you toss pot" Ron snapped.

"So he says" the same guy said.

"So Dumbledore says" Hermione said.

"So Dumbledore says because he says. The point is, where's the proof?" the guy asked.

"The proof is you need to shut up" I snapped at the guy.

"If Potter could tell us more about how Diggory got killed" Some Ravenclaw guy sitting next to Ginny asked.

"I'm not gonna talk about Cedric, so if that's why you're here, clear out now. Come on, Hermione. They're here because they think I'm some sort of freak" Harry whispered to Hermione.

"Is it true you can produce a Patronus Charm?" Luna asked.

"Yes. I've seen it" Hermione answered for him.

"Blimey, Harry. I didn't know you could do that" Dean said.

"And he killed a basilisk, with the sword in Dumbledore's office" Neville said.

"It's true" Ginny said.

"Third year, he fought off about a hundred Dementors at once" Ron said.

"Last year, he really did fight off You-Know-Who in the flesh" Hermione said.

"Wait. Look, it all sounds great when you say it like that, but the truth is, most of that was just luck. I didn't know what I was doing half the time. I nearly always had help" Harry said.

"He's just being modest" Hermione said.

"No, Hermione, I'm not. Facing this stuff in real life is not like school. In school, if you make a mistake, you can just try again tomorrow. But out there when you're a second away from being murdered or watching a friend die right before your eyes. You don't know what that's like" Harry said and sat down.

"You're right, Harry, we don't. That's why we need your help. Because if we're going to have any chance at beating... Voldemort" Hermione said.

A few people shudder when Hermione said You-Know-Who's name.

"He's really back?" a third year asked.

Harry nodded.

Hermione then told us that they was making an army called Dumbledore's army. They had a piece of parchment for everyone who wanted to join the army to sign it.

There was three names on it already. Hermione's, Ron's and Harry's.

Everyone got in line. George, Fred and I was the first in line.

George signed it, then Fred and then me. We left Hogs Head and went to The three broomsticks where we got some hot chocolate.

"Finally we're going to learn something" I said as we left The three broomsticks.

We ran into Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Neville who was heading to the castle.

"Right. First we need to find a place to practice where Umbridge won't find out" Harry said as we crossed the covered bridge that lead to the castle.

"The Shrieking Shack" Ginny said.

"It's too small" Harry said.

"A abandon classroom" I said.

"To noticeable" Harry said.

"Forbidden Forest?" Hermione asked.

"Not bloody likely" Ron said.

"Harry, what happens if Umbridge does find out?" Ginny asked.

"Who cares?" Hermione said.

I was shocked that the rule loving prefect said that.

"I mean, it's sort of exciting, isn't it, breaking the rules?" Hermione asked.

"I remember my first time breaking them" I said to Fred and George.

"I remember too. It was so funny seeing Snape run from the bottle of shampoo that chased him through the dungeon during our first year" Fred said.

"Who are you and what have you done with Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Anyway, at least we know one positive thing that came from today" Hermione said.

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"Cho couldn't take her eyes off you, could she?" Hermione asked.

"Right. Over the next few days, we should each come up with a couple of possibilities of places we can practice. We've got to make sure, where ever it is, there's no chance she can find us" Harry said as we walked into the castle.

"Will do, Harry" We all said and went our separate ways.

Thirty minutes later Fred, George and I was walking around the castle thinking of good places for us to use for the DA room.

"All students organizations are henceforth disbanded. Any student in noncompliance will be expelled" Umbridge voice rang through the castle.

"Do you think she knows?" I asked them.

"I hope not" Fred said.

We turned a corner and saw Neville running towards us.

"What's the matter, Neville?" I asked him as he stopped in front of us.

"Have you seen Harry and the others?" He asked.

"Not since we got back. Why?" I asked him.

"I think I found a room" Neville said and took off running.

"Let's follow him" George said.

We followed Neville, who ran all the way to the common room.

"Harry" Neville said breathlessly.

"What is it, Neville?" Harry asked him.

"I found it" Neville said.

"Found what?" Harry asked.

"A room" Neville said.

"Really? That's great! Where is it?" Harry asked.

"Come, I'll show you" Neville said.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron got up. We all followed Neville out of the common room and up the stairs to the last floor.

Neville walked to a plain wall. A few seconds later the wall transformed into a door that opened to a huge room that had a fireplace and the walls were covered by mirrors.

"You've done it, Neville. You found the Room of Requirement" Hermione said.

"The what?" Ron asked.

"It's also known as the Come and Go Room. The Room of Requirement only appears when a person has real need of it. And it's always equipped for the seeker's needs" Hermione said.

"So say you really needed the toilet" Ron said.

"Charming, Ron. But, yes, that is the general idea" Hermione said.

"It's brilliant. It's like Hogwarts wants us to fight back" Harry said.

"So we found our room. When is the first lesson?" I asked.

"Um" Harry said looking over at Hermione.

"Tomorrow" She said.

"What time?" Fred asked.

"After classes" She said.

"See ya then" George said and we left, once the door formed back.

The next day after classes Fred, George, Luna and I walked to the Room of Requirement for our DA lesson.

In the room was Neville, Hermione, Ron, Harry, Dean, Patil twins, Ginny, Cho, and some others that I didn't know.

In the middle of the room was a mechanical Death Eater.

"Hello, everyone. We will learn the disarming charm. It's called _Expelliarmus_. It'll knock your opponent's wand out of their hands, like so" Harry said and walked over to the Death Eater.

"_Expelliarmus!_" Harry said as he swished and flicked his wand.

The Death Eater's wand flew out of it's hand.

"Now form a line and try it" Harry said getting the wand and put it back into the Death Eaters hand.

Neville was first in line and Harry stood beside him.

"_Expelliarmus!_" Neville said.

His wand flew out of his hand and flew backwards. Everyone ducked out of the way.

"I'm hopeless" Neville said.

"You're just flourishing your wand too much. Try it like this. _Expelliarmus_" Harry said and made the Death Eater wand fly out once again.

"I'll try again later" Neville said as he stepped out of line.

Most students had gotten the wand out of the Death Eaters hand. I hope I can.

I got my wand out.

"_Expelliarmus_" I said.

The wand flew out of the Death Eaters hand.

"Yes!" I shouted happily.

I walked over to Fred and George. George held out his hand for a high-five.

"Well done, Allie" George said as I gave him a high-five.

"Thanks, George" I said standing between Fred and George.

Once everyone had did the _Expelliarmus _spell, Harry told everyone that we will have meetings once a week every Monday after classes.

Fred, George, Luna and I left the Room of Requirement.

"Is that a Hanklypuff?" Luna asked walking away from us.

George frowned seeing her walk away.

"Go with her" I said pushing him towards her.

George started to walk after her.

"I believe you want them get together today" Fred said as we started to walk.

"That or I just wanted us to be alone for the rest of the day" I said.

Fred smiled and started to kiss me. We soon began to make out in the middle of the hall.

I felt Fred and me split up as Umbridge walked by us putting her wand away.

I glared at the pink toad.

"Come on, love" Fred said grabbing my hand.

Fred and I walked to an abandon classroom were I could rant about the toad.

"I can't believe that toad. We were only snogging. I know she's jealous that she can't find a good looking guy like you, and snog him, but she doesn't have to make everyone who snogs split up! It's cruel and mean" I said sitting down on top of a desk.

"You done?" Fred asked sitting next to me on the desk.

"Yes" I said glaring at nothing.

Ever since Umbridge had taken over the school, I can't help, but feel angry when ever she does something like that. The only way I feel better if I rant about it.

"I know what can make you feel much better" Fred said grabbing my hand and getting off the desk.

"What is it?" I asked Fred as I got off the desk.

"Hot chocolate" Fred said as we walked out of the room.

Hot chocolate always make me feel better no matter what.

Fred and I walked down to the kitchen and asked the house elves if they could get us some hot chocolate.

"Right away miss" One of the elves said.

Fred and I sat at a table that was in there.

"Could you also get us some sandwiches?" Fred asked them.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley" another elf said.

"I feel bad for these elves" I said.

"Why? They like working" Fred said.

"Because it's the only thing they know" I said.

"Here you go, Miss Black and Mr. Weasley" a house elf said handing us a cup of hot chocolate.

"Thanks" I said before taking a sip of hot chocolate.

"Your to kind to Snapple, miss Black" Snapple said with tears forming in his eyes.

"Don't cry, Snapple. It makes me feel bad when elves cry" I said to him.

"Snapple is bad for making Miss Black feel bad!" Snapple said hitting his head on the ground.

"Allie, maybe you shouldn't say anything else, or he might kill himself" Fred whispered to me.

I nodded and took another sip of my hot chocolate.

Snapple stopped hitting his head on the ground five minutes later and left to go help some other elves.

"So does this count as our first date?" Fred asked me.

"Hm. I don't know. Does it?" I asked Fred.

"Why not" Fred said.

A few minutes later Fred, and I left the kitchen.

"Want to go for a walk around the Black lake?" Fred asked me.

"We need our jackets, hats and gloves" I said.

"No problem" Fred said and used the summoning charm.

Our jackets, hats and gloves floated to us.

We put on our jackets, gloves and hats. Fred grabbed my hand as we left the castle.

We walked around the lake for a while and stopped to look at the beautiful scene.

The mountains were covered in snow and the light from the sun made it sparkle like millions of diamonds had covered the mountain.

"Allison" Fred said looking at me.

"Yes, Fred?" I asked him as I looked at him.

"I... love you" Fred said staring into my eyes.

I froze. Did I hear Fred correctly? Did he say he love me? Do I love him? There was millions of questions going through my mind and the only thing I knew to say was...


	8. Chapter 8

"I love you too" I said.

A huge smile came to Fred's face as a huge smile came to mine.

Fred kissed me and soon we began to make out. After we got done making our we decided to go back inside of the castle, since we started to feel cold.

We walked hand in hand all the way to the castle.

"There you two are" George said as he walked down the stairs.

"Hey, George" Fred and I said.

"Where have you two been?" George asked.

"On a wonderful date. What about you?" I asked as we walked to the Gryffindor common room.

"I was hanging out with Luna" George said.

"When are you going to ask Luna out?" I asked George.

"What? I don't like her that way" George said.

"You're in denial" I said as George told the Fat Lady the password and walked into the common room.

**~*~HP~*~**

"Stunning is one of the most useful spells in your arsenal. It's sort of a wizard's bread and butter, really" Harry said on Monday, during our second DA lesson.

"So come on, then, Nigel. Give it your best shot" Harry told the youngest member.

"_Stupefy!_" Nigel said casting the spell at Harry.

Harry flew back as Nigel was knocked back.

"Good. Not bad at all, Nigel. Well done" Harry said as he stood up.

"Hermione, Ron give it a try" Harry said.

"This is going to be good" I whispered to Fred and George.

"One Sickle" George whispered.

"You're on" Fred whispered back.

"Come on, Ron" people began to say as Ron and Hermione took their spots.

Once they took their spots Neville walked in to the middle and then walked away.

"_Stupefy_" Hermione said.

The spell hit Ron making him fly backwards.

Fred handed George the Sickle.

"Thank you" George whispered.

"Shut up" Fred whispered back.

"Knew she would win" I said.

"I let her do that. It's good manners, isn't it?" Ron said walking over to us, "It was completely intentional" Ron said.

"Keep telling yourself that, Ron" I said.

"Okay this is the last one today, Fred, Allie your turn" Harry said.

"Don't go easy on me" I told him.

"I've never dream of it" Fred grinned as we took our spots.

Neville stepped out of the line and went back in.

"_Stupefy!_" Fred and I said at the same time.

Both of the spells hit us, making us fly backwards.

"I say that's a tie" I said as George helped me up.

"Yeah" George said looking back at Fred as he got up.

"Nice job guys. Remember next Monday here after classes" Harry said.

Everyone left and snuck to their common room.

The next day Fred, George and I was on our way to our first class when Filch was putting up a new Decree.

"All students will be submit to questioning about suspected illicit activities" I read out loud.

Classes were cancel today and everyone was made to wait outside Umbridge's office to be questioned.

"I can't stand her" I said as the next student went in to her office.

"No one can, except for Filch" George said.

"I don't see why" I said.

"He has a crush on her" Fred said.

"Gross" I said.

"Next" Umbridge said.

I gulped it was my turn.

"Wish me luck" I whispered to them.

I walked into her office.

"Tea dear?" She asked.

"No thank you" I said.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes, I have already drunk some this morning" I lied.

I didn't trust her.

"Alright then. Do you know any illicit activities that are going on?" She asked me.

"No" I said.

"Do you know who your father is?" She asked me.

"No, but I was told from my aunt that he was murdered" I told her.

"Your father is Sirius Black. Do you know where he is?" She asked.

"M-my f-father is Si-Sirius Black. i-it can't be true" I said with wide eyes and fake tears forming in my eyes.

I hope Umbridge is buying this.

"It is. I am sorry that you found out this way. You may leave" Umbridge said.

I stood up and ran out of the room fake crying.

"Next" She called as I hugged Fred.

"Don't drink the tea" I whispered and let go of Fred and faked cry on George's shoulder, as Fred went into Umbridge's office.

"Is she gone?" I asked George.

"Yeah" George said.

"Good" I said as I stopped fake crying.

"What just happened?" George asked.

"I was fake crying. Oh when you go up there don't drink the tea" I said.

"Why?" He asked.

"I don't trust her" I told him.

He nodded.

A few minutes passed and Fred walked out and George walked in.

"Are you okay?" Fred asked me.

"Yes. I had to fake cry for Umbridge. You didn't drink the tea did you?" I asked him.

"No" Fred said.

"Good. I don't trust her" I said.

"Why did you fake cry for?" Fred asked.

"She asked me if I knew where Padfoot was at" I told him.

Once George left Umbridge's office we left to the common room.

When next Monday came around I was glad. I love the DA lessons there fun.

Today we are perfecting the disarming charm and learning the floating charm.

Once everyone was done practicing the disarming charm Harry had us learn the floating charm.

"Okay, Allie stand right over there" George said pointing at a spot.

"Why?" I asked him.

"No questions" George said.

"Alright" I said and slowly walked over to the spot and stood.

Fred cast the floating charm. My skirt flew up as I did. I held my skirt down hoping no one had saw my underwear, but seeing the look on Fred and George's face they had saw, but everyone else hadn't.

"Perverts" I called them.

A few guys came to watch me float in the air.

"Great" Harry said and walked over to Cho.

"Okay guys you can't watch her float" Fred told the guys as he noticed my glare.

The guys left.

"How long am I going to be up here?" I asked them.

They shrugged their shoulders.

Once the lesson was over for the day we left.

"I think we should give Filch a little gift tomorrow" Fred said as he saw Filch sitting in front of the plain wall that could lead someone into the room.

"From Umbridge" I added.

"You're so smart, love" Fred said kissing my forehead.

"That's why you love me" I said.

"Nope, I love you because of how cute, nice, funny and everything you do and are" Fred said putting his arm around my waist.

"You're so sweet and corny" I said.

The next day after classes were over Fred, George and I was in their room figuring what to give Filch.

"Hm. How about toffee?" I asked.

"Not good" Fred said looking through his trunk for something.

"How about fever fudge?" George asked.

"Nope" Fred said pulling out an orange snackbox.

"Found it!" Fred shouted.

"Found what?" George and I asked him.

"This chocolate that covers who ever eats it face in boils" Fred said.

"Brilliant" George said.

"It'll teach him not to stick his nose in places they don't belong" I said.

The rest of the day we made more of those chocolates. Once we were done we snuck up to the last floor and put the pink heart shape box that had the chocolates in them in Filch's chair.

We hid behind a corner until Filch came back to his chair. We watched as Filch ate the chocolate.

Next Monday Harry had everyone practice their _Stupefy_ spell. Umbridge had created an Inquisitorial Squad. Malfoy and his idiots joined.

The next Monday came and Harry had us shoot spells at the _Death Eater_. Ginny used Reducto and made it turn into ashes.

I hate to be the one who ever fights with her.

It was the last DA lesson, until after Christmas break.

Harry had us practice the disarming spell again.

"_Expelliarmus_" Neville said knocking the wand out of Parvati's hand.

Everyone crowded Neville congratulating him.

"Well done, Neville" I told him as I gave him a hug.

"So that's it for this lesson. Now, we're not gonna be meeting again until after the holidays. So keep practicing on you own as best you can. And well done, everyone. Great, great work" Harry said.

Everyone clapped and left. Fred and George wanted to ask Harry something, so Luna and I waited outside for them.

"So Luna, you and George have been hanging around a lot lately" I said grinning.

Her cheeks turned pink.

"We do, he helps look for creatures. He so sweet" She said.

"Do you have a crush on him?" I asked her.

She nodded with her cheeks turning a little darker.

"You should ask him on a date" I told her.

She shook her head.

"He doesn't like me like that. I believe he sees me more like a sister. Since I'm the same age as Ginny" Luna said.

"I don't think he does" I said as Fred and George walked out of the room.

"Ready to go?" Fred asked us.

"Yeah" I said grabbing his hand.

He kissed my cheek.

"George, why don't you walk Luna to her common room" I told him.

"Okay" George winked at me thinking I wanted to be alone with Fred, but really I wanted George to be alone with Luna.

"I think, someone wants to be matchmaker" Fred said as we walked to the common room.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I told him.

"Look" Fred said pointing up.

We stopped walking and looked up. We was standing under some mistletoe.

"I believe you owe me a kiss" Fred said.

I smiled and stood on my toes to kiss him.

"There" I said and we continued to walk to the common room.

We waited for George to come back to the common room, which was thirty minutes.

"What took you so long?" We asked him.

"Um. I helped Luna look for something" George said.

"Sure" I grinned seeing his cheeks turn pink.

"Spit it out, George" Fred said.

"All right I kissed Luna" George said with his face turning red.

I jumped up and hugged George.

"About bloody time!" I squealed.

"Help Fred! Get your girlfriend off of me!" George shouted out.

"Sit" Fred said.

I stuck my tongue out at him and walked over to Fred and sat down beside him.

"Love you" Fred said laying his head on my shoulder.

"Love you too" I said.

After ten minutes of talking and joking around I started to feel tired and told the twins that I was going to bed.

"Night" they both said and went up to their room.

Today was fun and perfect, but it didn't last. That night Harry had a dream of Arthur being attacked by a snake.

Ginny woke me up in the middle of the night telling me this. I got up and put on a night robe and left with Ginny to follow her to Dumbledore's office. On the way we ran into Fred and George.

We walked to Dumbledore's office. Ron, McGonagall and Harry was already in there.

Ginny and I sat down in a chair, while Fred, George and I stood behind us.

"In the dream, were you standing next to the victim or looking down at the scene?" Dumbledore asked Harry.

"Neither. It was like I... Professor will you please just tell me what's happening?" Harry asked.

"Everad, Arthur's on guard duty tonight. Make sure he's found by the right people" Dumbledore told a painting.

"Sir" Harry said, but Dumbledore ignore him.

"Phineas. You must go to your portrait at Grimmauld Place. Tell them that Arthur Weasley is gravely injured and his children will be arriving there soon by Portkey" Dumbledore told another painting.

"They've got him, Albus. It was close, but they think he'll make it. What's more, the Dark Lord failed to acquire it" Everad said.

"Oh, thank goodness. Next we need to" Dumbledore said.

"Look at me!" Harry shouted making me jump.

Dumbledore looked at Harry.

"What's happening to me?" Harry asked.

"You wished to see me, headmaster?" Snape asked as he walked into the room.

I jumped seeing him. I didn't even see him come in.

"Oh, Severus. I'm afraid we can't wait. Not even till the morning. Otherwise, we'll all be vulnerable" Dumbledore said.

Snape took Harry out of the room.

"McGonagall take them to the Portkey after they pack their things" Dumbledore said.

"Come on" McGonagall said.

We left to the common room and quickly packed our things. We met in the common room and left to McGonagall's office and took a portkey to Grimmauld.

"Mum!" Ginny shouted.

Molly came running out of the kitchen crying hugging Ginny who began to cry.

"Is he alright?" Ron asked.

"Yes" Molly said hugging Ron, then Fred.

"Where is he?" George asked as Molly hugged him.

"St. Mungo" She said hugging me.

She let go of me and told us to go upstairs and to bed. Following her orders we walked up the stairs. I walked into my room after giving Fred a kiss goodnight.

I fell onto my bed and went to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning I woke up real early. I walked out of my room wearing a sweater and jeans. I walked down the stairs and walked into the kitchen where Remus was reading the _Daily Prophet_ and Dad laying his head down on the table snoring.

Remus heard the door opened laid the _Prophet_ down and looked at me with a confused look on his face.

"Hey Remus" I said.

Dad raised his head up and looked at me.

"Hey Dad" I said sitting down at the table.

"Your up early" Dad said yawning.

"Just felt like getting up" I said, "Any news about Arthur?"

"He's doing better. Molly just left not long ago to see him" Remus said.

"Did the others go with her?" I asked them.

"No. They're all still asleep" Remus said.

An hour went by and Ginny walked into the room.

"Where's mum?" Ginny asked us.

"She went to visit your dad an hour ago" Remus said.

"How is dad doing?" Ginny asked.

"He's doing better" Remus told her.

"Is he going to be home, before Christmas?" Ginny asked.

"I don't know" Remus said.

"I'm hungry" Ron said walking into the room yawning.

"You're always hungry" Fred and George said apparating into the room.

"Morning, love" Fred said kissing my cheek as he sat beside me.

Dad glared at Fred for a minute and stopped.

"Where's breakfast?" Ron asked Dad and Remus.

"Um" Dad said looking at Remus.

"I guess I can try to fix something" Remus said.

"I will, you might burn the place down" I said standing up.

"And I'll help" Ginny said standing up also.

Ginny and I walked over to the cooking area.

"We're fixing fried eggs only" I said.

"Sounds good" Dad said.

Ginny and I fixed the fried eggs. After the small breakfast Ron disappeared to his room and Ginny disappeared to hers.

Fred, George and I went to their room.

"I'm bored" I said laying on Fred's bed after an hour of listening to Fred and George talk about their joke shop they want to open when we're out of school.

"Hm. Maybe we can ask Remus if we can go to Diagon Alley for a while" George said.

"Sure. I need to buy some stuff" I said.

I was running low on parchment, quills, and ink.

Fred, George and I apparated down to the sitting room, where Remus was at reading a book.

"Remus is it alright if Fred, George and I go to Diagon Alley for a while?" I asked him.

"Ask your father" Remus said.

I smiled, I always wanted to be told that when I was little.

"Alright" I said and walked to his room.

Fred and George had stayed downstairs with Remus.

"Dad" I said opening his bedroom door.

"Yes, Allison?" Dad asked.

"Could Fred, George and I go to Diagon Alley for a while?" I asked him.

"Sure" Dad said.

"Is it okay if I go to Gringotts and get some gold out?" I asked him.

"It's fine. Take as much as you like" Dad said.

"Thanks, dad" I said hugging him.

"Your welcome" Dad said hugging me back.

We let go and I apparated back down to the sitting room.

"He's said it's okay" I told them.

"Be back before five. That's when Molly will be back" Remus said.

We nodded and apparated to Diagon Alley.

"Allie, George and I have to go to, um Gambol and Japes Wizarding Joke Shop" Fred said.

"Okay. I have to go to Gringott's anyway. I'll meet you two at the ice cream shop in a while" I told them.

"Be careful, love" Fred said giving me a kiss, before leaving with George.

I walked int to Gringott's. There was goblins everywhere. This was my first time walking into the bank.

"Allie?" I heard Bill say.

I looked to my left and saw the oldest Weasley son walking over to me.

"Hey, Bill. What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I work for Gringott's now" Bill said.

"You quit your job in Egypt? How come?" I asked him.

"I wanted to be close to mum and dad. I also joined the Order" Bill said, "Why are here? And aren't you suppose to be in school?"

"I'm here to get some money, and the reason I'm not in school is because of what happened last night" I said, "Um Bill this is my first time coming here, could you help me get some money from vault 711?" I asked him.

"Sure" Bill said, "Follow me"

I followed Bill to where a goblin sat at.

"Griphook, Ms. Black needs to withdraw some money from vault 711" Bill said to the Goblin.

"Does she have a key?" He asked.

"Right here" I said holding the key.

"Gornuk, take these two to vault 711" Griphook told another goblin.

"Come on" Gornuk said walking over to a weird looking cart.

Bill and I followed the goblin. The goblin got into the cart, then Bill.

"Come on Allie" Bill said, "It's safe"

I got in and held on tight to Bill as the cart went fast.

I closed my eyes and felt sick as the cart took left, right, left, right, right, straight down, left. It went like that.

When the cart finally stopped I opened my eyes and left go of Bill as we made it to the vault.

"Vault 711" The goblin said getting out of the cart.

Bill and I got out of the cart.

"Key?" The goblin asked holding out his hand.

I gave him the key. He took it and put the key into the lock. After the goblin unlocked the vault he stepped back as it opened.

"Wow" I breathed as saw all the gold that was in there, "I'm rich"

I reached for some gold and put it in my money pouch. I saw an old brown leather book in there. I grabbed it and looked at it.

I opened it and looked at the first page. My eyes went wide as I read the first page.

_Diary of Alina Kindragon._

_1975-1976._

It was my mum's diary.

I closed it and turned to Bill and the goblin.

"Alright, I got everything I need" I told them.

The goblin closed the vault and handed me my key back. We got back into the cart, after a terrifying ride back up to the surface, I left the bank.

I walked to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. Fred and George was already in there.

I walked into the parlour and over to Fred and George.

"Hey guys" I said.

"Hey, love" Fred said kissing me.

"Hey, Allie" George said.

"What's that?" Fred asked pointing at my mum's diary that was in my hands.

"I found my mum's diary in the vault" I told him.

"That wonderful" Fred said taking my hand in his.

"I know. I get to read what mum was like" I said excitedly.

"Allie!" I heard Grandma Kindle shout happily.

I turned to the door and saw.

"Grandma!" I shouted happily and ran over to her.

I gave her a hug.

"How are you? I haven't seen you since last year" Grandma Kindle said hugging me back.

"I'm fine and I'm sorry that I haven't visited you in a long time" I told her.

"It's alright, Allie" Grandma Kindle said.

"How's Grandpa?" I asked her.

"He's doing fine" She said.

"Oh! Grandma Kindle let me introduce you to Fred and George Weasley" I said and dragged her gently over to Fred and George.

"Hello, you must be Fred and George that Allie, has been telling me about since I met her. I am Elizabeth Kindle, but call me Grandma Kindle" Grandma Kindle said.

"Hello, Grandma Kindle. It's nice to meet you. Allie, has been telling us about you also" Fred said to her politely.

I smiled. He's being a gentlemen to her, how cute.

"Grandma Kindle, did I tell you Fred and I are dating?" I asked her.

"Finally, I've been wondering when you two will! She never stopped talking about you, Fred. Which one of you is Fred?" She asked.

"I am" Fred said raising his hand.

"Hm. You do seem like a good man for my grand daughter. You better treat her nice, and I want a inventation to your wedding if you two get married" Grandma Kindle said.

Mine and Fred's cheeks turned red.

"That's a long time till that" I told her.

"I thought so to when I married your grandfather" She said.

"Mistress Kindle, Master Kindle is worried about you" Mr. Tinkles said popping next to us.

"That old coot, always worry that someone had snatched me off my feet and away from him. It was nice meeting you, Fred and George. Come visit me anytime you want Allie. The same goes for you two" Grandma Kindle said and apparated with Mr. Tinkles.

"What time is it?" I asked Fred and George as we walked out of the supplies store.

"Close to 4:56, why?" George asked looking at his watch.

"Your mum is going to be back at five!" I said.

"Shit" Fred cursed.

"Fred! Language!" I scolded him.

"Like you don't say words like that" Fred grinned.

"Let's get back home" I said.

They nodded and we apparated back to Grimmulad.

"About time you got back, I was so worry" Dad said hugging me.

"Sorry dad, but ran into someone I know at the ice cream store and we bought a few things for school" I told him.

"Really who?" He asked.

"Grandma Kindle" I told him.

"Who?" He asked.

"Sorry, Elizabeth Kindle. She lives near my Aunt and Uncle. I used to visit her a lot when I lived with them. So she sort of adopted me as her grand daughter since she never had any kids" I told him.

"What's that?" Dad asked seeing mum's diary in my arms.

"Mum's diary. I found in the vault. I hope you don't mind, but I took it" I told him looking down at the ground.

"I've been looking everywhere for that. She must put it in the vault, before she was killed" Dad said taking the diary from me.

Dad opened it up and laughed.

Being curious at what dad was laughing at I looked at the book. I held in a laugh at what I saw.

_Alina Kindragon, doesn't like the nosy git known as Sirius Black looking through her diary and that you are trying to get her best Lily Evans to date the thickheaded git James Potter. But she is glad that you are friends with Remus, since he is there to make every 6__th__ year Gryffindor boy look dumb, even though it's not hard to do. _"Let me guess, you and mum weren't the best of friends during your sixth year?" I asked him.

"No, but during the middle of sixth year we did become friends, then best friends and seventh year we dated" Dad said shutting the book.

"Here, since I can't read it from that spell Alina and Lily had put on it, you might like too" Dad said handing me the book.

"Thanks, Dad" I said taking the book from him.

There was a pop and Molly was in the room.

"Hello, who's hungry?" She asked.

Ron ran into the room seconds later. Ginny ran into the room and hugged Molly and asking about Arthur.

"Is he okay mum?" she asked worriedly.

"He's much better. The medi-witches said he'll be out in time for Christmas" Molly said.

Once Molly was done answering questions about Arthur she fixed dinner. Once the wonderful dinner was over, she made us all go to bed early, since tomorrow morning are going to visit Arthur.

As I lay in my bed I read my mum's diary. It was the first page.

_Hello, Lily just shoved this into my hands telling me I should write a diary. I don't know how to start one, so I guess I should tell you about myself._

I am Alina Kindragon. I have loving parents and a sister. I am a muggle-born witch with green eyes and orange hair. People gets confused and think I am my best friend Lily Evan's twin sister.

We both have the same hair and eye color, but my eyes don't look like emeralds.

_Anyway I am in my 6th year at Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry. I'm also in Gryffindor with Lily and the bloody Mauraders._

_They are four Gryffindor boys playing pranks on anyone. I only like one and that's Remus. I sort of have a crush on him. Oh I hope no one reads this!_

Anyway the other three are James Potter, he is in love with Lily, but she isn't in love with him, then there is Peter Pettigrew, he's a little weird, and finally the royal pain in my arse Sirius Black. He thinks he can get any girl he wants.

He's a man-whore. Always getting caught snogging some girl in a broom closet! I can't stand him diary. He's so annoying! I feel sorry for who ever marries him!

_Oh no! Speaking of the devils, here they are! They just walked in. I better quit writing before Black sees me with this and try to take it.  
_

, Sincerly Alina.

I can't believe it. My mum had a crush on Remus, she couldn't stand my dad. And dad was a man-whore. Was what I thought as I fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

"Allie, it's time to wake up" Molly said from the doorway of my room.

I opened my eyes and sat up. My muscles ached and I didn't feel well. I started to cough.

"Are you okay, Allie?" Molly asked me as she walked over to me.

"I don't feel so well" I said.

Molly put her hand on my fore head.

"You're burning up! I better stay here and make sure you'll be okay" Molly said.

"No, you shouldn't do that just for me, plus Arthur needs you right now. I can stay here. Remus and Dad can take care of me" I told her.

"Alright, but I'm going to fix you some chicken noodle soup, before leaving" Molly said and left the room.

Ten minutes went by and there were two pops. Fred and George had apparated into my room.

"Allie, are you okay?" Fred asked me worriedly as he walked over to me.

"Yeah, I only have a small fever" I told him sitting up.

"Are you feeling any better?" Molly asked me as she walked into the room with a tray of chicken noodle soup with a cup of orange juice.

I started to cough and I felt nausea.

"I don't think I am" I said laying back.

"Are you feeling sick?" She asked me.

I nodded.

"You must have the flu. It's going around" She said laying the tray of soup down next to my bed on a table.

"If you feel hungry here is the soup. Fred, George, quit bugging her, she needs her rest" Molly told them.

"Get well, Allie" George said before leaving the room.

"Get better, Love" Fred said kissing my forehead, before walking out of the room.

"We will be leaving in five minutes to St. Mungo's. If you need anything shout for Remus" Molly said.

I nodded.

"I'll come check on you when I get back around five" Molly said.

I nodded again.

Molly left the room and I fell asleep.

I slept till twelve in the afternoon, the only reason I woke up is because I had to puke. As I left the bathroom, dad walked out of his room.

"How are you feeling?" He asked me with worry in his eyes.

"Horrible" I told him.

"Hm, I believe I know what can make you feel much better" Dad said.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"Go to your room, and I'll bring it up to you" Dad said.

"Alright" I said and walked to my room.

I sat in my bed and coughed a little. I grabbed mum's diary and read the second page.

_Hey Diary, Lily and I just got off the Hogwarts Express and are riding in the carriages. It's weird that they are pulled by nothing._

_Lily told me they are pulled by a creature called Thestrals. I think that's how you spell their name. Oh well, it doesn't really matter, how I spell it. McGonagall isn't going to grade me by my diary, that she will never read._

_Oh! You won't believe what happened on the train when the Marauders walked in our compartment._

_Black had tried to pull a prank on me by tying a fake spider on a string that was attached to his finger. I saw the spider and made it come to life._

_Black screamed like a girl and tried to get the string off his finger. I never knew he was afraid of spiders. I believe that I found out one of his weaknesses. Fear of spiders. Like some of my muggle friends say Karma's a bitch._I laughed at what mum had wrote.

_,Sincerely Alina._

"I see you must feel better" Dad said walking into the room with cup.

"Here. It'll make you feel better" Dad said handing me a cup with red liquid in it.

I sniffed it. It stunk.

"I know it stinks and it may taste bad, but it'll do the trick. Alina always gave it to me when I got sick with the flu" Dad said.

I hope it does the trick. Was what I thought as I drunk the liquid. It tasted awful and left a bad after taste.

"Blah, it's bloody awful. What is it?" I asked him.

"It's a mixture of pepper up potion, with some of those very spicy muggle peppers" Dad said.

Once dad mentioned the very spicy peppers, my mouth started to burn.

I jumped out of my bed and ran to the kitchen and got the milk out of the fridge and chugged it out of the bottle. I heard when you eat something really spicy drinking milk will kill the burn.

Once the burn in my mouth stop I put the jug of milk down on the counter and felt nausea again. I shouldn't have chugged the milk. I thought as I sat down at the table.

"Where's Remus?" I asked dad.

"He went to Hogsmeade for some Honeydukes chocolate" Dad said, "So what did Alina wrote in her diary that made you laugh?"

I told dad what I had read on the second page. He didn't think it was funny. I wanted to ask dad what mum wrote about him on the first page, if he was really a man-whore, when he was a Hogwarts student.

"Dad, is it um true that you were a um... man-whore when you was at Hogwarts?" I asked him nervously.

At the time dad was drinking a glass of water. He spit the water all over the place and he coughed as some of the water went down the wrong pipe.

"D-did I hear you correctly?" He asked me with a shock expression on his face.

"Yes. I read it in um, mum's diary" I explained what I had read on the first page.

Dad let out a sigh.

"Yes, I was a man-whore" Dad said.

"Did you ever get anyone pregnant when you was at Hogwarts?" I asked him curiously.

"I hope not" Dad said.

"Sirius, how's Allie?" Remus asked as he walked into the room with two bags full of chocolate.

"A little better, and what's with the chocolate?" I asked him.

Since I drunk that whatever it's called I don't feel sick to my stomach.

"That's good and I have a chocolate addiction" Remus said.

"I have a chocolate addiction too" I told him eying the bags of chocolate.

"You can't have any chocolate, until you are better" Remus said taking his wand out.

"But I am better" I told him.

He shook his head and waved his wand at the bags of chocolate. The bags disappeared.

"Meany" I said.

"Chocolate will make you feel sick if you eat a lot of it" Remus said.

"You're still a meany" I told him pouting and stood up.

"I'm going to my room to take a nap" I told them and apparated out of the room.

I shouldn't have apparated, because once I made it to my room, I ran out of there and to the bathroom to puke.

Once I was done I walked back to my room and laid down in my bed. I grabbed mum's diary and began to read the third page.

_I am sorry diary that I hadn't wrote in you last night, but after the wonderful welcome back feast I was too tired to think. Lily had to drag me up here and made me get dress into my night gown._

_Anyway let me tell you of the funny thing that happened last night at the feast. Potter tried to ask Lily out once again. I think it's the thousandth time since first year._

_Lily told him no and dumped a bowl of gravy on his head. It was funny and messy, luckily since all the teachers love Lily she didn't get in trouble._

_Oh! A horrible thing also happened at the feast Black was sitting across from at the feast throwing bits of rolls at me._

_I glared at him and told him to stop it or he'll wake up with little black widows in his bed._

_He stopped throwing the rolls and then started to say loudly 'that I should stop passing gas!' He's so immature and annoying like a little brother on one of those muggle T.V shows that I watched at home during the summer and winter break._

_I don't know what to do about that annoying bastard. He so full of himself!_

_McGonagall just gave me my schedule for the year. I got Charms with Filtwick, Potion with Slughorn, Care of Magical Creatures with Ginks, Transfiguration with McGonagall, Defense Against the Dark Arts with Twaddell, Ancient Runes with Binns, History of Magic with Binns and Astronomy with Kelso._

_Lily has almost all the same classes as me. We have Charms, Potions, Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, History of Magic and Astronomy._

_Oh no! Bad news! I just over heard Black telling his friends his schedule. We have all the same classes! I can't believe it! Also Lily and James got the same schedule._

_The chimes just rung for everyone to go to first lesson. I must go to Charms and face the hell that Black will be surely be doing in there and the rest of the day. Wish me luck that I survive today, diary._

_, Sincerely Alina._

I shut the book and let out a yawn. Feeling tired I went to sleep.

_It was like I was in a memory or past. I was in a room with dad and mum. They both looked happy. Mum picked me up and spun me around._

_The door banged opened and three people in black robes with silver masks on walked in with their wands raised._

"_Alina! Get Allison and leave! I'll hold them off" I heard dad shout._

"_Allison, don't worry sweetheart, everything's going to be okay" Mum said holding me tightly._

"_I love you, Sirius!" Mum shouted before running into a different room._

_"Alina Black, where do you think you are going with my little cousin?" A woman asked walking into the room, while the other two people in black fought dad._

_"Far away from here, Bellatrix" Mum spat at the woman and apparated._

_Mum and I landed outside a small muggle house._

"_Allison always remember that me, your dad, Aunt Lily, Uncle James and Uncle Remus loves you. Stay away from Peter Pettigrew he was the one to betray us all. I love you sweetheart" Mum said and kissed my forehead._

"_Ma ma" was what came from my mouth._

_Mum knocked on the door of the house._

"I'm coming, I'm coming" I heard a woman say angrily.

_The woman sounded like Aunt Susan. __The door opened and a younger looking Aunt Susan walked out._

_"YOU!" Aunt Susan shrieked and was about to shut the door._

_"Susan wait! I don't have much time left, but take Allison. I will be back to take her, but if not please keep her. Her father was murdered and the murderers are after me" Mum said._

_"What! Alina if you are in danger go tell the police" Aunt Susan said worriedly._

_"The police can't stop these murderers. They are evil wizards that kill my kind. Witches and wizards born from non-magical family" Mum explained._

"_I knew that magic stuff would get you in trouble" Aunt Susan said._

_"Susan, please don't start that. I have to leave or they might find me here and kill all of us" Mum said handing me over to Aunt Susan._

_Tears fell down my cheeks._

_"Wait, what is her last name and how old is she?" Aunt Susan asked mum._

"_Black is her last name, she three years old and Susan I still love you no matter how much you hate me" Mum said and apparated._

_"I love you too Alina" Aunt Susan said quietly._

I opened my eyes wide and sat up. I looked around the room. It was dark. I turned on a lamp that was beside me. I got out of bed and walked to the bathroom.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I had beads of sweat on my forehead, my hair was stuck on my pale face. I turned the sink on and splashed water on my face. I wiped my face off, after I had turned the sink off. I walked out of the bathroom.

I noticed on the grandfather clock said it was 6:30. Everyone must be back. I walked down to the kitchen where everyone was at eating. I saw Tonks sitting beside Remus and talking to Ginny.

"How do you feel, dear?" Molly asked me.

"Much better" I told her and sat between Fred and George.

"Are you hungry?" She asked me.

"Starving" I told her.

I hadn't ate nothing today except some chicken noodle soup and that potion thing dad had gave me.

"Here you go" Molly said handing me a bowl of chicken noodle soup.

"Thanks" I told her and ate the soup.

Once dinner was over Fred, George and I walked back to my room.

"Allie, are you okay?" George asked me.

"Yeah. I'm perfectly fine" I told him sitting down on my bed.

"Because we came up here a while ago to check on you and it looked like you were trying to get away from something. Did you have a nightmare?" Fred asked me as he sat beside me on my bed.

"Not a nightmare, a flashback" I told them.

"What happened?" they asked.

"It was the night that the death eaters attack mum and dad" I told them the dream and when I got to the ending of it I hugged Fred and cried.

"It's alright, Allie" Fred said rubbing my back.

I let go of Fred and stopped crying.

"Do you want to go pull a prank on Ron?" Fred asked me as he wiped my tears off my cheeks.

I nodded. We got up and walked to their room. George got something out of George's trunk.

"What's that do?" I asked them seeing a ugly hat in George's hand.

"It changes your skin color to all the colors in the rainbow" George said and walked out of the room.

Fred and I followed George to Ron's room. Ron was already asleep.

"How does it work?" I asked him.

"Just put the hat on his head and it'll turn his skin to all the colors of the rainbow in eight hours" Fred said.

"Eight hours?" I asked him.

"We're trying to fix it where it'll only take five seconds" Fred said.

"Shh" George said as he put the hat on Ron's head, "Let's go" George said.

We left the room and ran up to theirs.

"Fred! George! Allie! Go to bed!" Molly shouted from the stairs, "And quit running around"

"Night guys" I said.

"Night, love" Fred said kissing my cheek.

"Night, Allie" George said giving me a hug.

I walked out of their room and over to mine. I got change into my pajamas and went to bed.


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning everyone was laughing, except a rainbow colored Ron and Molly, who was glaring at Fred, and George.

"You two are in big trouble!" Molly told them angrily.

"Molly, I was in on the prank also" I told her.

I didn't want the twins to get in trouble with Molly when they tried to cheer me up, which they did.

"Then you three are in big trouble, now hurry up and eat your breakfast. You three will be cleaning a room today" Molly said.

"Molly, you shouldn't be so hard on them" Dad said.

"Sirius, they should learn not to prank people" Molly said glaring at dad.

"I know you're in a bad mood today since you aren't allowed to visit Arthur today, but you shouldn't make them clean this horrible filthy house" Dad said.

"They need to be punish for pranking, Ron like that, Sirius. What if Ron's skin stays like that forever?" Molly asked dad.

"Then he'll be supporting" Fred began, but stopped talking since Molly turned to him and glared at him that said "Go ahead and say it if you want to die an early painful death".

"Then you can take him to St. Mungo's, I'll pay for his medical bill" Dad said.

Molly glared at dad.

After breakfast Molly made Fred clean a room on the second floor, George clean a room on the third floor and me clean a room on the first floor.

I walked into a room that had people faces and names on the wall. I looked at one that said Bellatrix Lestrange.

My eyes went wide. That was the woman that was after me and mum that night. That's why she called me her cousin. We're related.

I walked over to another wall and looked at a name it was Regulus and beside was him was the name Sirius. Regulus had a picture of him, but dad's picture was blasted off. Above them was Orion Black and Walburga Black. Under dad was a picture of me with my name.

Does dad have a brother? And why was dad's picture blasted off the wall?

"My mother did that after I ran away. I was sixteen when I did" Dad said walking into the room.

"Why did you run away?" I asked him.

"I hated it here" He said.

"Where did you run away to?" I asked him.

"To James's parents. They always treated me like a son" Dad said.

"What is this room?" I asked.

"The Black family tree. Hm it must add people to the tree on it's own" Dad said looking at my picture.

"Dad, do you have a brother?" I asked.

"I did. He was my little brother, Regulus. He was the perfect son in mothers eye. Star Slytherin quidditch player, top marks in school, and a servant to the Dark Lord" Dad said.

"What happened to him?" I asked him.

"He was killed by a curse" Dad said.

"Sirius! You are distracting, Allison from her punishment. You can talk to her, once she is done cleaning" Molly shouted from the doorway.

Dad let out a sigh and left the room.

I began to clean the floor. The room was empty except for an old desk that was in the corner.

Once I was done cleaning the floor I walked over to the desk. I opened the drawers and looked through them. I found an old music box made of dark ebony colored wood.

I opened the box and music started to play. I felt my body go numb and everything around me turned to darkness.

**~George P.O.V~**

I just got done cleaning the room mum made me clean. Now I'm going to try and sneak into the room Allie's cleaning, since there is nothing to do.

I quickly and quietly ran down the stairs to the first floor. I ran to the room that Allie was in. I froze when I saw Allie. She was on the floor with her eyes rolled to the back of her head and shaking violently.

"Help! Somebody come help!" I shouted and ran over to Allie.

Sirius busted into the room.

"Move it!" Sirius said pushing me out of the way.

Sirius got on his knees and held Allie shaking body.

"What in Merlin's name!" Mum shouted as she ran into the room.

"Where's that music coming from!" Sirius shouted.

I just noticed the music. It was coming from the corner.

"Over there" I pointed over to the corner where a desk was at.

Sirius stood up and ran over to the corner, got out his wand and blasted it with a spell. The music stopped and Allie stopped shaking violently. Her eyes rolled back to the front.

Sirius put his wand away and rushed back over to Allie. He got on his knees and held Allie to him. He began to cry.

I felt my stomach drop and fear washed over me. I noticed that she wasn't breathing. She looked like she was dead.

"Sirius! Let go of her! We have to get her breathing again!" Mum shouted at him.

Sirius laid Allie down.

Mum reached into her pocket and pulled out a vial. She rushed over to Allie and opened her mouth. Mum poured the vial into Allie's mouth. A minuted passed and Allie began to breath again.

"Take her to her room, we need to check her. I'll get Mad-eye here" Mum said and rushed out of the room.

Sirius picked Allie up and left the room.

I apparated out of the room and up to the room Fred was in.

"Fred!" I shouted.

"What is it?" He asked me.

"Something happened to Allie" I told him.

His face went pale.

"What happened to her? Is she okay?" he asked me.

"I don't know" I told him what had happened.

He rushed out of the room. I followed him. He walked in to Allie's room. Mum was there with Mad-Eye, Remus and Sirius.

"She's lucky" Mad-Eye said, "Usually people don't survive when they are under a strong curse like that"

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked him.

"She was being cursed by a strong dark spell that your mum or who ever placed on the music box" Mad-Eye said.

"When will she wake up?" Remus asked.

"I believe she still under the curse and won't wake up until a strong curse breaker can break the curse on her" Mad-Eye said.

Mad-Eye then left the room.

Sirius began to cry. Fred rushed over to her with tears in his eyes. Mum and Remus was also crying. I left the scene with tears starting to fall from my eyes. I apparated to the sitting room, where a still rainbow Ron was sitting with Ginny playing wizard chess.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked me as she saw the tears falling down my cheeks.

I told them what had happened to Allie.

"Bill was a curse breaker in Egypt. He might know how to break it" Ginny said.

Why didn't I think of him! I got up and apparated to Diagon Alley. I ran to Gringott's.

"Is Bill Weasley here?" I asked a goblin.

"Over there" the Goblin pointed over to a desk that Bill was at.

"Bill" I said rushing over to him.

"Hey, little brother" Bill said.

Bill will call Fred and I little brother when he doesn't know which twin we were.

"I'm George and Allie's been cursed. We need your help breaking it" I told him.

"Where is she?" he asked me.

"Headquarters" I told him.

He apparated and I followed after him. I landed in the hallway outside Allie's room. Bill ran pass me and into Allie's room.

"George told me what happened. I'm might be able to break the curse" Bill said.

I walked into the room.

"Oh Bill, thank goodness, come here" Mum said ushering Bill over to Allie, who laid in her bed.

Bill got out his wand and waved it in front of Allie. He then began to mumble something I couldn't understand. Allie began to cough and opened her eyes wide as Bill put away his wand.

"W-what happened?" She asked as she raised up.

Sirius hugged Allie with tears running down his cheeks.

"Thank you, Bill" Mum said hugging Bill.

"What happened?" Allie asked again.

"You were cursed by that music box" Mum told her as Sirius still had her in a hug, "I believe we all should leave the room"

Remus, Bill and Mum walked over to the door.

"Fred, George come on" Mum said grabbing my arm and dragged me out of the room.

Fred got up slowly.

"Go on Fred, I'm fine" Allie told him.

Fred walked out of the room.

**~Allie P.O.V~**

"Don't ever do something like that, Allison. You had me so worried. I thought I had lost you" Dad cried.

"I'm sorry dad. I didn't know it was curse" I told him as I hugged him back.

"Y-your grounded" Dad said.

"Okay" I told him.

"You're not allowed to leave this room until Harry gets here, unless you need to use the bathroom" Dad said.

"I understand" I told him.

Harry was coming here in three days, so it didn't bother me and I do deserve to be grounded. I should have been more careful.

"I'm glad you do" Dad said as he let go of me.

"Is Fred and George allowed in here?" I asked him.

"Yes, because I don't want you to be lonely" Dad said.

I tried to get out of my bed, but my body felt very sore.

"Ow" I said laying back down.

"What's wrong?" Dad asked me worriedly.

"Really sore" I said, "What was I doing when the curse attacked me?"

"Shaking violently with your eyes rolled to the back of your head" Dad said.

"Who found me?" I asked him.

"One of the Weasley twins" Dad said, "I believe it was George"

I need to thank George.

"I guess you'll be needing your rest. If you need anything yell for me or Molly" Dad said.

"Dad, could you get George for me?" I asked him.

"Okay" Dad said and left the room.

There was pop after five minutes had passed.

"How are you feeling?" George asked me.

"Sore and thank you for saving me, George" I said.

"You're welcome, Allie" George said sitting down at the edge of my bed.

I sat up and held out my arms.

"You deserve a hug" I told him.

George got up and walked over to me. I gave him a hug.

"Thank you, George" I said once again.

We let go.

"Where is Fred?" I asked George.

"He's in our room right now" George said.

"Could you get him for me?" I asked him.

George nodded and apparated out of the room.

Six minutes went by and Fred apparated into the room.

"Allie" Fred said and ran over to me.

Fred hugged me tightly. I saw tears falling down his cheeks.

"I was so worried about you. Don't ever do something like that ever again! I don't know what George and I will do if we lost you" Fred said.

"I'm sorry. I should have been careful and not being an idiot and open the music box" I told him as I hugged him back.

"Just don't do anything like that ever again" Fred said and kissed my forehead.

"I won't" I told him.

I let out a yawn.

"You need your rest" Fred said.

"No, I'm not tired" I lied.

"I can tell when you're lying" Fred said.

"Okay, I'm tired, but I don't want to go to sleep" I told him.

"Why not?" he asked me.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Get some rest, love" Fred said and kissed my cheek.

"Alright" I said and laid down.

"Love you" He said.

"Love you too" I said.

Fred left my room and I fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

The next two days were boring, except when Fred and George was in my room and when I read mum's diary. It's really funny. Dad pulled many pranks on mum. Mum got dad back by pulling better pranks. Mum also got closer to Remus. I wonder if they had ever dated? As I thought that there was a knock on my door.

"Come in" I said laying my mum's diary down on the table.

The door opened and Remus walked in.

"How are you today, Allie?" Remus asked me.

"Fine and you?" I asked him.

"I'm fine also" Remus said sitting down on the edge of my bed.

"Remus, I have a question" I said.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Did you and my mum ever date?" I asked him.

Remus was quiet for a few minutes.

"Yes" Remus said.

"For how long?" I asked him.

"Only three months" Remus said.

"Why did you break up?" I asked him curiously.

"She found out I was a werewolf" He told me.

"She didn't break up with you just because of your condition did she?" I asked him.

"No. I broke up with her. It's too dangerous for anyone to date me and who would want to date a werewolf" Remus said sadly.

"Remus don't say that. I'm sure some girls would like to date a werewolf" I told him.

"I hope you're not trying to talk my daughter into dating you, Remus" Dad said walking into the room with a grin on his face.

"Dad! Remus is like an uncle to me and I'm dating Fred!" I told him with red cheeks.

"Calm down, Allie. I'm only joking" Dad laughed.

"Speaking of Fred, Remus and I need to talk to you about something" Dad said sitting on my bed beside Remus.

"What is it about?" I asked them.

"We know that you and Fred have been dating for almost a year now. You two will want to get more um closer together" Dad began, "You should wait till you're married to be more closer. I know the feeling that you will get, but you should wait"

"Um, I'm confused. What are you talking about?" I asked.

"We are talking about sex" Remus said.

I started to laugh.

"You two are doing a horrible job, and Molly beat you to the talk. She gave it to me and Fred at Platform 9 and three quarters on the first day back to Hogwarts this year" I told them.

Dad let out a sigh.

"Thank Merlin, Molly gave you the talk" Dad said.

"It was embarrassing" I told them.

"I bet it was" Remus said.

"Is there anything else you need to talk to me about?" I asked them.

"Yes, since you've been good, I decided to let you out of your room early. Just be careful when opening something. It might be curse" Dad said.

"I will. Dad, how come that curse music box was in that room for and where is it?" I asked him.

"Krecher likes to put curse things in sight where people will open it, so he must have put it there and Mad-Eye took it to make sure it get's destroyed" Dad said.

"Why did Krecher put curse things where people are more likely to touch them?" I asked him.

"My mum told him too" Dad said.

"Why?" I asked him.

"To stop thieves and me from taking things from the house" Dad said.

"Lunch is ready!" Molly shouted from the staircase.

"Well let's go" Dad said getting up.

Remus stood up and walked out of the room. I followed them down to the kitchen.

"Aren't you suppose to stay in your room, until tomorrow?" Ron asked me as I sat between Fred and George at the table.

"Yes, but since I've been good I am allowed out of my room today" I told him.

Once lunch was over Fred, George and I walked up to their room.

"I feel like pranking someone" I said.

"Who?" They asked me.

"Dunno" I said.

"We can prank Ron" George said.

"We've been pranking him" I said laying on Fred's bed.

"We can prank Ginny" Fred said.

"I don't want to piss her off. Have you seen her bogey hex?" I asked them.

"Yes and we've been on the receiving side of them" Fred said.

"No and I don't want too" I said.

"I'm so bored" I said after a few minutes went by.

"We all are" George said.

"Wish we can go outside and play in the snow" I said.

"I know what we can do today!" Fred said.

I raised up and looked at him.

"What can we do today?" I asked him.

"We can go outside and play in the snow. All the muggle's do" Fred said.

"Aren't we suppose to stay in the house?" I asked him.

"Yes, but we can sneak out" Fred said.

"By apparating" George said.

"Let's go" I said.

They nodded and began to put warmer clothes on. I walked out of there room and into mine. I walked over to my trunk and pulled out a sweater, a coat and a pair of gloves.

I put them on and apparated into Fred and George's room.

"Ready" I said.

"Yeah, but you need a hat on" Fred said.

"I left it at Hogwarts" I told him.

Fred walked over to his trunk and pulled out a hat. He walked over to me and put the hat on my head.

"You look so cute in it" Fred said while pinching my cheeks.

"Aw look at baby Allie" George cooed.

"Bite me" I told him playfully.

"No, but Fred might" George grinned.

"Shut it" I told him.

"Come on guys, let's apparate outside" Fred said.

We nodded and apparated outside. We played in the snow for a while and apparated back into the twins room, where a pissed looking Molly was standing at.

"Where have you three been! We have been worried sick!" Molly said angrily.

"We were outside playing in the snow" Fred said.

"While You-Know-Who is on the loose! You three need to be careful! What if he had attacked you three!" Molly asked.

"Now go down to the kitchen, lunch is ready" Molly said and left the room.

"I think that went better than it could have been" George said.

Fred and I nodded.

We left the room and walked down to the kitchen.

"There you are! Where have you been?" Dad asked me as he hugged me once I walked into the kitchen.

"Outside playing in the snow with Fred and George" I told him.

"Tell someone before doing something like that" Dad said and let go of me.

"I'm sorry for making you worry, dad" I told him and sat down at the table.

"It's alright, just don't do it again" Dad said.

"It's not alright, Sirius! They need to learn that everything isn't safe and going to be alright!" Molly shouted angrily.

"Calm down, Molly" Dad said.

Molly stormed out of the kitchen.

"Why is she mad for?" Ron asked.

"She isn't allowed to visit Arthur for a while and she's worry about him" Remus said.

We ate lunch in silent. Once lunch was over Fred, George and I walked up to my room.

The day went by and it was soon that everyone went to bed.

The next day around five in the afternoon Harry arrived. Hermione will arrive in a few days, since she is visiting her parents.

"Welcome home, Harry" I said hugging him.

Harry hugged me back. We let go and Molly attacked him with hugs and kisses.

"You must be hungry dear. I'll make dinner" Molly said and walked to the kitchen.

Remus patted Harry on the shoulder and dad gave Harry a hug. Ron and Harry then went up to their room.

Ginny walked into the kitchen to help Molly cook dinner.

~*~HP~*~

It was finally December 25th . Fred and George woke me up by dumping ice cold water on me.

"Fred! George! You're so dead!" I screamed as they ran out of my room.

I got out of my bed and ran out of my room. I slipped and fell on my butt. I got up and ran down the stairs.

I got down the set of stairs as they apparated.

"How come you're all wet?" Dad asked me as he walked into the hallway.

"Fred and George" I said and walked back up to my room where I got dress in an yellow long sleeve shirt with a red short sleeve shirt on and a pair of jeans.

I was brushing my hair when Fred apparated into my room.

"Morning, love" Fred said and kissed my cheek.

"That water was freezing" I told him as I laid the hair brush down on a table.

"Sorry about that love. It was George's idea to pour it on you" Fred said.

"Remind me to get George back" I told him.

"Will do, and I got you something" Fred said and reached into his pocket.

He pulled out a small box wrapped in red wrapping paper with a shiny silver bow on top.

Fred handed me the box. I unwrapped the box and opened it.

My mouth opened at what I saw inside the box. It was a beautiful silver skeleton key necklace.

The top of the key was shape like a heart.

"This is the key to my heart and you are the keeper of it" Fred said as I lifted the necklace out of the box.

I laughed.

"Too corny?" He asked.

I nodded and put the necklace on.

"Stupid corny Charlie" Fred muttered.

"Thanks for the necklace, Fred. I love it" I said and kissed him on lips, "Now let me get your present".

I walked over to my trunk and grabbed the medium size package wrapped in gold color wrapping paper.

"Happy Christmas" I said and handed him the box.

Fred took it and unwrapped the box. He opened it and took out the gift I had made him. I had made him a set of gloves, a hat and some socks.

"You made these?" Fred asked me.

"Yes" I said.

"I love them. Thanks, love" Fred said and kissed me on the lips.

"I also got you something else" I told him and walked back over to my trunk.

I grabbed a box wrapped in the same wrapping paper. I handed it to Fred.

He opened it and a huge grin came to his face. He put the box down.

"This is great! Thank you!" Fred said and hugged me.

I had bought him a lot of great pranking items at the joke shop in Diagon Alley.

"Allison! Fred! Get down here Molly and Arthur will be here soon" Dad shouted.

Fred and I apparated into the kitchen. Fred and I walked over to where George was standing at.

"Here we go. Daddy's back" Molly said pushing a wheelchair that Arthur was sitting in.

We all began to clap.

"Sit down, everybody, sit down. That's it. Now, presents" Molly said.

We all sat down as Molly got the presents and handed us them.

"And a nice big box for Ron" Arthur said.

"Big box for you. And" Molly said deciding which one was Fred and George.

"Fred and George. Come on, open up" Molly said, "I want to see your faces"

We all opened our gifts. I got a burgundy sweater with a yellow A on it.

"Thanks, Mum. It's perfect" Ginny said.

Fred and George got matching scarfs and wrapped them around their necks.

"Come on, then, everybody. Let's clear this away. Oh, Harry, Harry. There you are. Happy Christmas" Molly said and walked over to Harry as we all got a glass of punch.

She gave him his present and hugged him.

"Now, Daddy. Pass that to Daddy" Molly said as she walked back over to us.

I looked over to where Harry was and saw Dad in the door way.

"Thank you" Arthur said.

"Has everybody got? Fred? George? Hermione" Molly said.

"A Christmas toast. To Mr. Harry Potter without whom I would not be here. Harry" Arthur said.

"Harry" We all said as we raised our glasses.

"Harry" Dad said.

After the wonderful Christmas feast that Molly had made Fred, George and I walked up to their room.

"Where's my gift at Allie?" George asked me.

"Still in the store" I lied.

George frowned.

"It's in my trunk" I told him, "I'll be right back with your gift, George"

I walked out of their room and into mine. I walked over to my trunk and got George's gifts, which were the same as Fred's.

I walked out of my room. As I was about to open the door, Dad called me. I put George's present down and walked over to him.

"Happy Christmas" Dad said and handed me a box wrapped in silver wrapping paper. I unwrapped the box and opened it. It was a silver bracelet that had a little black dog charm, a stag charm, a wolf charm, a doe charm and a orange cat charm.

"It's beautiful" I said looking at it.

"Remus and I got it for you. The charms represents me, Remus, James, Lily and Alina. The black dog is me, since I can change into one. The wolf is Remus, since he's a werewolf. The stag is James, since he could change into one. The doe is Lily, since she married James who could turn into a stag and the orange cat is Alina, since she could turn into a cat" Dad said.

"She was an animagus?" I asked him.

"Yes. She became one a few years before you was born" Dad said.

"Was she illegal like you, James and the rat?" I asked him.

"Yes" He said.

I put the bracelet on my right wrist.

"Let me go get your gift" I said and ran into my room.

I grabbed my dad's gift and ran out of my room.

"Happy Christmas, dad" I said and handed him his gift.

He opened it up and smiled with tears in his eyes.

He took out his gift.

It was a picture of him and mum when they was Hogwarts. I had found the picture in mum's diary and enlarged it after I had fixed it from the aging it. I put it in a silver picture frame.

"Where did you get this at?" He asked me.

"I found it in mum's diary. I fixed it from the aging and enlarged it" I told him.

"Thank you for this wonderful gift, Allison" Dad said and hugged me.

"And thank you for this gift, dad" I said as I hugged him back.

We let go of each other and dad left. I walked over to Fred and George's door. I picked George's gift up and walked back into their room. I handed George his gifts. He ripped off the paper and opened the boxes. He had the same huge grin Fred had when he opened up the pranking things.

"Wicked. We're going to cause a lot of havoc at Hogwarts" George said.

"You know it" I said, "So where's my Christmas gift at?" I asked him.

"Right here" George said and walked over to his trunk.

He opened it and got a box wrapped in yellow wrapping paper. He handed it to me.

I unwrapped it and smiled as I saw the present. It was a picture of Fred, George and I during our first year at Hogwarts in a wooden picture frame.

In the picture I was between Fred and George. Fred and George had their arms around my shoulders. We were soak from a water balloon fight with Peeves and was laughing.

"I remember this. It was so fun. Wish we could do that again" I said looking at the picture.

"I'm sure Umbridge would love to see a water balloon fight" Fred said.

"Yeah and give us detention with her quills" I said.

"Who cares. We have that scar be gone cream, if you're worried about the quills leaving scars on your hand" George said.

"You're right for once, George" I said.

"Hm. Did you two know it's been one year since you two've been dating?" George asked us.

Fred and I looked at each other.

"It's been one year already?" We asked each other.

George began to laugh.

"It doesn't feel like it's been that long" I said.

"I know. It felt like last week was when I asked you to be my girlfriend" Fred said.

"Aren't you two suppose to say happy anniversary or something?" George asked us.

"Happy anniversary, Fred" I said.

"Happy anniversary, Allie" Fred said and kissed me.

"Awww" George said, "I'll leave you two alone. Oh don't forget to cast the silence charm and your rain coat Fred"

George quickly left the room.

"Rain coat?" I asked Fred.

Fred's cheeks turned pink.

"Nickname for a um... condom" Fred said.

My face turned red.

"That pervert" I muttered.

"Forget George and his pervertedness, let's do something fun for our anniversary and Christmas" Fred said.

"Like what?" I asked him.

"Hm. We can prank George" Fred grinned.

"Perfect" I said grinning.

Fred and I planned to prank George by changing his hair pink, his skin purple, his clothes yellow and his teeth green.

We snuck to where George was at and cast the spells to change into all those colors. It worked. Everyone in the room minus George was laughing. He looked at everyone liked they had lost their minds.

"What are you all laughing at?" He asked them.

Ginny pointed at him.

"Me? Why?" He asked.

"G-go l-look in a m-mirror" Ginny laughed.

George got up and rushed to the bathroom.

Fred grabbed my hand and apparated to his room.

"FRED! ALLISON!" George shouted.

I jumped into Fred's arm. I wasn't expecting George to shout that loud.

I heard stomping coming from the stairs. The door banged opened. The multicolored George was standing in the door way glaring at us.

"Hey, George" I said nervously.

"This means war" George said and walked away.

The day went by in a fun fast way. Fred and I had a short prank war with George, until Molly had made us stop it.

Soon Christmas Break was over and we was about to leave for Hogwarts.

"Allison" Dad said as he leaned against the door frame of my room.

I was packing my things at the time and stopped. I looked over at dad.

"Yeah, dad?" I asked him.

"I'm going to miss you" Dad said.

"I'll miss you too, dad" I said and walked over to him.

He hugged me tightly.

"When all this is over you, me and Harry will become a proper family" Dad said.

"I hope so" I said.

Dad let go of me and looked down at me.

"You're turning into a beautiful woman" He said.

I smiled at him.

"Be good at school and cause as much chaos as you can to Umbridge. I love you, Allison" Dad said.

"I will and I love you too, dad" I said.

Dad left my room and I began to pack my stuff again.

Once everyone was done packing we left for Platform 9 ¾. There Fred, George and I met Lee and Luna.

Luna was shy and nervous around George.

During the train ride we all talked about what we did over Christmas break. Luna had a wonderful Christmas. She had found a few nests of Juju birds near her house.

Lee had an okay break. He had to visit his boring great Aunt and Uncle.

Once the train ride was over we walked to the carriages and rode them to the castle. We got off the carriages and into the Great Hall for dinner.

We ate dinner and walked to the common room. A few hours went by and it was time for bed.

Tomorrow Fred, George and I are going to start a water balloon fight with Peeves.


	13. Chapter 13

A month went by and the snow had melted away. Soon spring was coming and so was the N.E.W.T.S. Test.

Hagrid had came back yesterday and from what I heard from Harry, Hagrid wasn't going to be staying at Hogwarts for long.

I was in the Great Hall eating breakfast with Fred and George when the owls came to drop off the morning mail.

Squirt flew to me with The Daily Prophet.

I took it from him and unfolded it.

My eyes went wide as I saw the front page.

On the front page was a picture of Bellatrix in chains. Above her picture in bold letters were Mass Breakout From Azkaban.

I read the article and got really pissed off when they said that my father was the one who broke the ten death eaters out, I was also pissed because Bellatrix was one of the death eaters that was broken out.

I slammed the Daily Prophet down on the table and got up. I walked out of the Great hall and to a abandon classroom. I heard Fred and George running after me.

"I hate Fudge! He's a bloody idiot! Believing my father was the one that broke those ten death eaters and I can't believe Bellatrix has gotten out of Azkaban!" I shouted angrily after Fred had cast the silencing charm on the room.

"Bellatrix? Why do you care if she was broken out?" George asked me.

"Because she's my bloody cousin and I'm pretty sure one of the reasons why mum was killed!" I told him angrily.

"Relax, love. I'm sure she'll be back behind bars soon" Fred said.

"Not if Fudge believes my father was the one who broke the death eaters out" I said.

"We better get to class or we'll be late and face detention with Filtwick" George said.

"You two go on. I'm skipping classes today" I told them.

"Okay, be careful and don't get into danger" Fred said and kissed me.

"I will" I told him.

Fred and George walked out of the abandon classroom. I waited a few minutes and left to go to the common room. I walked up to the girls dorm and got mum's diary.

I walked out of the common room and to the Room of Requirement. I wouldn't be found there by any teacher or bothered by others.

I walked into the Room of Requirement and sat down on a chair that was there. I opened mum's diary and began to read.

January 1st.

Diary, I'm glad to be back at Hogwarts from the horrible Christmas Break. I can't believe Susan is engaged to that awful muggle boyfriend of hers. Erik Hitchpatch, I believe his name was. Weird last name, I tell ya.

But Christmas Break was also wonderful at the same time. I was away from Black. What a wonderful two weeks of some Sirius freedom. Get it? Oh well.

The one thing I hate about coming back to Hogwarts is the school work and being around arrogant Sirius Black.

Regulus isn't as bad as Sirius is. Though he is a little arrogant and hates Muggle-born like most old pure-blood families wrote a lot about dad in her diary. I wonder if she had a crush on him while she wrote this. I turned the page.

But he is much nicer than his older brother. I'm glad all Blacks aren't like Sirius. He's such an idiot, Sirius is.

Well I got to stop writing. The Marauder's walked into the room.

Alina.

Hello Alina's diary thing, it's me the great Sirius Black. I just stole you from Alina when she was busy working on Slughorn's potion. I can't believe he set me and her as partners. Anyway I read what Alina had wrote about me in here and I have a question for her.I started to laugh and began to read again.

If you hate me so much why do you write about me a lot? Also my brother is a two face git, and I'm not arrogant.

The great Sirius Black.

Hey Alina, It's me James! I didn't know you had a crush on Moony. Don't worry he doesn't want to read your diary. Says something about invading your privacy, but you don't care if I read it do you? Anyway could you do me a favor and ask Lily out for me or try talking her into saying yes? Please!

James.

P.S. I hope you don't kill me.

I laughed a little and turned the page.

Merlin! I hate those bloody Marauder's! I can't believe they read and stole you! They'll pay for stealing and reading you! I just haven't thought what I'll do to them, yet!

I hope they didn't tell Remus about my crush on him! I'll die from embarrassment!

Great, here comes James.

Alina.

I was about to turn the page when the Room of Requirement doors opened.

I shut Mum's diary and jumped out of the chair. I turned to see Neville walking into the room looking angry and sad.

"Wh-why are you in here for?" Neville asked me as he saw me.

"Skipping my classes today" I told him, "What about you?"

"I need to cool off a little" he said.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"No" he said and sat down on a chair.

"Do you need someone to talk too? If you do I'm a good listener" I said sitting in the chair I was sitting in earlier.

"It was fourteen years ago when the Death Eater Bellatrix Lestrange used the Cruciatus Curse on my parents. She tortured them for information, but they never gave in. So she tortured them into insanity" Neville said.

"Bellatrix did that to your parents. I hate her more then ever now" I said angrily.

"You know Bellatrix?" He asked me.

"Yes, she's my cousin and one of the reasons why my mum is dead" I said making my hands into fist.

If I ever see Bellatrix, I'm going to kick her arse back to Azkaban!

Neville remained silent and stood up. He walked over to a mirror that had pictures and the sign up list for DA.

He stood at the mirror looking at a photo.

Once I calmed down a little I walked over to where Neville was. I stared at the picture he was staring at.

It was the original Order. I smiled when I saw my mum near dad smiling.

"Which ones are your parents?" I asked him.

"Here" He said pointing to a man and a short woman with short hair.

Neville took after his dad's look and a little of his mum's.

"Your mum is pretty" I said.

"I know. Was your parents in the order?" He asked.

"Yes. My mum's right here and my dad" I said pointing to where my mum was and stopped.

"Neville, promise me you won't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you. Only a few people know this" I said.

"I promise" he said.

"Okay and this is my father" I said pointing to where my dad was.

"Sirius Black is your father?" Neville asked me.

I nodded.

"He's innocent" I said.

"If you say he is, then I believe you" Neville said.

I looked up at him and smiled. He may be a few years younger than me, but he was tall.

"You're a good friend, Neville" I said.

"You are you too, Allie" Neville said.

I gave Neville a hug.

The doors opened again and Harry walked into the room.

"Uh, I'll just be" Harry began.

I rolled my eyes and let go of Neville.

"It's not what it looks like, Harry. I was just giving Neville a friendly hug and how come you're skipping classes?" I said.

"I'm not skipping, it's lunch" He said.

"Oh. Well it was nice talking to you, Neville. If you ever need to talk to someone. I am always here to listen, now if you'll excuse me I'm off to get some lunch" I told them and left the room.

I walked to the girls dorm first to drop of mum's diary and then walked to the Great Hall.

Fred and George was eating at the Ravenclaw table with Luna.

"Hey guys" I said sitting beside Fred.

"Hello" Luna said.

Fred and George had their mouths stuffed, so they couldn't reply. Fred was the first to swallow his food.

"How are you feeling?" He asked me.

"I'm fine" I told him as I filled my plate with some food.

"That's good. So are you going to come to class after lunch or skip?" Fred asked me.

"Skip" I said.

"I think, I'll skip also. It's boring without you there" Fred said.

"Or you have no one to copy off of in class" I said.

"That too" Fred said.

After lunch, George walked Luna to her class and then went to his.

"How long do you think George will wait to finally ask Luna out?" I asked Fred as we walked to the Black Lake to hide from teachers.

"I say he'll ask her out about a month or so. What about you?" Fred said.

"I say a week or two" I said as I sat down on a giant rock.

"Don't play matchmaker with them" Fred said as he sat down beside me on the giant rock.

"Why not?" I asked him with a pout.

"Because he should ask her out when it feels right" Fred said.

"Fine. I won't play matchmaker, but do believe he will ask her out in a week or two" I said.

"I'm bored" I said.

"I know what we can do" Fred said looking at me.

"What can we do?" I asked him.

Fred leaned his head down and started to kiss me. We was soon snogging.

About three minutes later we stopped and decided to set up a prank for anyone to walk into it.

Once the day was over I walked up to my room where I went to bed.

The next three days went by and it was finally the day for the DA lesson.

Everyone was standing in the Room of Requirement looking excitedly at Harry as he explained how to use the Patronus charm.

"Make it a powerful memory, the happiest you can remember. Allow it to fill you up. Keep trying, Seamus. George, your turn now" Harry said.

"Expectro Patronum" George said.

Only mist came out of his wand.

"Happier thoughts, George" I said as I tried the second time to get a full-bodied Patronus out, which failed.

"A full-bodied Patronus is the most difficult to produce, but shield forms can also be equally useful against a variety of opponents" Harry said as he walked around.

"Fantastic! Ginny" Harry shouted happily at Ginny as a horse patronus came from her wand.

"Expecto Patronum" I said again thinking of the memory of when Fred asked me to be his girlfriend.

I smiled as I saw a fox shoot out of my wand.

"Yes!" I shouted happily.

"Way to go!" Fred said and clapped with George.

"What did you think of?" Fred asked me.

"When you asked me to be your girlfriend" I told him.

Fred gave me a kiss.

"Expecto Patronum" George said, "I did it!"

Fred and I turned to see George's patronus was a Lemur.

"Haha. You got a lemur" Fred laughed.

"Shut it and cast yours, so I can laugh at it" George said.

"Expecto Patronus" Fred said.

A lemur came out of his wand.

"I guess identical twins also gets identical patronus" I said looking at the two patronus lemurs.

All of a sudden the lights flickered and shook. Everyone stopped what they was doing and looked around.

Everyone started to move slowly together, while Harry and Nigel stood near the door way, that started to crack.

Fred and George raised their wands and pushed me behind them.

Nigel walked over to the door way.

"I'll make short work of this" I heard Umbridge say.

"Bombarda Maxima" Umbridge said.

Harry grabbed Nigel and ran away from the door area as it exploded.

Standing in front of the hole in the wall was Umbridge, Filch, and some Slytherins. Draco walked into view holding Cho by her robes.

"Get them" Umbridge said.

~*~HP~*~

We all was in the Great Hall writing with Umbridge stupid quills.

I bit my lips as the pain in my hand got worst.

Ever since Umbridge found out about the DA she made everyone who signed up for it have detention every night. She also made Dumbledore lose his job as headmaster.

The minister made Umbridge the new headmaster of Hogwarts where she made a new rule making boys and girls to not be within eight inches of each other.

She also made Filch take every painting down.

"You all may leave" Umbridge said.

I put the quill down and stood up. I held my left hand and walked over to Luna. Since girls weren't allowed to be around boys within eight inches, Luna and I walked together mostly.

I still walk with Fred and George, only if Umbridge isn't around. I hate not being around Fred and George a lot.

Don't get me wrong, Luna is great to be around. She's like a little sister to me.

Luna and I walked to the picture that lead to the Ravenclaw common room.

"See you tomorrow, Luna" I said.

Luna nodded and said the answer to the riddle, that the painting gave her.

I walked outside to walk through the courtyard.

It is very peaceful at night.

I heard Fred, George talking. Also a little boy crying.

I looked around and saw Fred and George talking to a little boy. I walked over to them.

"What's you name?" Fred asked the little boy.

"Michael" the little boy said.

"Your hand's gonna be fine, Michael" George said to Michael.

"Yeah. It's not as bad as it seems. See?" Fred said showing his hand.

Umbridge took away the scar begone cream, so we all can remember the words we have written.

"It's fading already. You can hardly see ours anymore and the pain stops after a while" George said.

"And you can make the scar go away if you can get some scar begone cream" I said to Michael.

Fred and George looked up at me with surprise looks on their faces as they noticed me. I looked to my left and saw Harry standing there. I was about to say hi to him, when someone cleared their throats.

We all looked to where it came from. Umbridge was standing at a door.

"As I told you once before, Mr. Potter, naughty children deserve to be punished" Umbridge said and walked away.

"You know, George, Allie, I've always felt our futures lay outside the world of academic achievement" Fred said.

"Fred, I've been thinking exactly the same thing" George said as I nodded.

I've been thinking of quitting school, but never mentioned it because that would mean leaving Fred and George.

A week went by and it was time for the fifth years to do their O.W.L.S and that when our plans to quit school was going to start.


	14. Chapter 14

"Ready?" Fred asked George and I.

George and I nodded.

"Acio brooms" Fred said.

Our brooms busted from their chains and flew to us. We grabbed them.

"Remember to throw as much fire works as you can" Fred said.

George and I nodded.

"Okay. Let's go" Fred said and kicked off.

George and I followed Fred through the castle throwing fireworks around.

We made our way down the Grand Staircase. George cast a little firework towards the Great Hall.

As Fred, George and I made it to the bottom of the staircase Umbridge was standing outside the doors.

"All right, professor!" Fred and George shouted as we flew into the Great Hall.

Fred and George waved their wands so it would make the O.W.L.S test papers fly up into the air.

I cast some fireworks off the same time Fred and George did.

It was so amazing that we were actually doing this!

I'm really going to miss Hogwarts.

I looked up and saw George holding the king of all fireworks.

"Ready when you are" Fred shouted at George.

George grinned then looked at me for my answer.

"Go ahead" I shouted.

This is it. The monster of all fireworks.

George threw it up into the air and flew off. Fred and I followed him so we wouldn't get caught in the firework.

The firework turned into a dragon monster and chased after Umbridge who ran out of the Great Hall. The dragon closed it's mouth on Umbridge and shot miniature fireworks at the rules she had made, making them all fall.

Fred, George and I looked at each other. It was time to leave the school.

We flew out of the Great hall with everyone following us.

We flew out of the castle and up in the air where Fred and George threw a firework that made a giant orange W in the sky.

"Give her hell Peeves" Fred, George and I shouted.

We flew towards Hogsmeade where we were going to apparate to Grimuald.

"That was amazing!" I shouted as we landed in Hogsmeade.

"They'll be talking about that for generations" George said.

"We're heroes" Fred said.

"That we are. Now we must face mum, where we'll probably die as heroes" George said.

Fred and I nodded.

I looked back at the castle one more time and had tears come to my eyes.

I'm really going to miss Hogwarts.

Hogwarts was were I met my best friends. Where I found out who I was, who my father was and found out I had a God father and God brother. That it was like a second home for me.

"Let's go, love" Fred said grabbing my hand.

I nodded and blinked the tears away.

I closed my eyes as we apparated to Grimuald.

"What is wrong with you three!" Molly asked us as we apparated into the kitchen.

"Nothing is wrong with us mum!" Fred shouted.

"Quitting school! I can't believe it!" Molly shouted.

"We was going to get expelled anyway. Why not quit with a big bang" George said.

"What do you mean big bang?" Molly asked George.

"Allison, may I speak with you for a moment" Dad said.

I turned to dad. I didn't know he was here.

I nodded and followed dad out of the kitchen.

"I'm not mad at you for quitting school. It is your life. I'm just a little disappointed. Remus is mad though. He wanted you to graduate. So you should avoid him for a while" Dad said.

I nodded.

Dad left to go to his room or somewhere.

I walked back into the kitchen. Molly was scolding Fred and George. I was about to walk out of the kitchen, when Molly pointed her finger at me.

"You stay right there young lady. I will talk to you in a minute" Molly shouted.

I gulped and watched as Molly told Fred and George to go to their room. They left quickly.

"Now tell me, why did you quit school?" Molly asked me.

"It was because of Umbridge. I couldn't stand her any longer. She made us all write with quills that left these scars on our hands" I said and showed Molly my scared hand.

"Oh my!" Molly gasped and held my scared hand.

"See. I couldn't stand it any longer" I told her.

"Let me put some scar be gone cream on it" Molly said and waved her wand.

The cream flew to Molly. She took it and spread some across my hand.

"You may go to your room" Molly said.

I nodded and was about to leave the room.

"Here, tell Fred and George to put this on their hands" Molly said handing me the cream.

I nodded and walked out of the room. I stopped as I saw Remus back facing me.

I apparated into Fred and George's room.

"That was a fast talk" Fred said.

"I told her one of the reason why I quit school" I told them.

"What reason?" They asked me.

"How Umbridge made us write with her quills" I told them.

"Why didn't we think of that. She wouldn't have yelled at us" George said.

"Yes she would" I said, "Oh Molly gave me some scar be gone cream. Give me your hand Fred"

Fred gave me his hand and I put the cream on it. Then George's hand.

"Thanks, Allie" George said.

"Don't thank me. Thank Molly" I said.

George nodded.

"I can't believe it. We're finally out of school" I said.

"Yeah" Fred said.

"So what do we do now?" I asked them.

Fred and George got matching grins on their face.

"Why open our joke shop silly" Fred and George said together.

"Do you have enough money for one yet?" I asked them.

If they didn't I'll help them pay for it.

"We already got it" Fred said.

My mouth dropped to the floor and my eyes went wide.

"Y-you already got it! When?" I asked.

"Got it this summer when we went to Diagon Alley" George said.

"And you couldn't tell me till now?" I asked them.

"We wanted it to be a surprise, love" Fred said and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Well you did a good job surprising me" I said.

There was a knock on the door.

"Is Allison in there?" Remus asked from the other side of the door.

I gulped and looked at Fred and George. I shook my head no.

"No" Fred lied.

"I wasn't born yesterday, I heard her talking" Remus said and opened the door.

He walked into the room.

"Can we speak for a moment, Allison?" Remus asked me.

I gulped and nodded.

Remus walked out of the room. I followed after him.

We walked into an empty room.

"Allison, I can not believe you quit school" Remus began, "What were you thinking? How can you get a good job in the magical world!"

"I quit school because of Umbridge and I can get a job easily. Fred and George are opening their joke shop soon and I can get a job their" I told him.

"A joke shop! That is not a good job! It's a joke of a job" Remus shouted angrily.

"A joke of a job! At least it's a job" I shouted.

"Not a good one. You won't get no where in life if you work in a joke shop" Remus said.

"I don't care" I told him and stomped out of the room.

I apparated into the kitchen where I sat at the table and cried. I hate arguing with Remus. It's like fighting with your favorite Uncle.

"Allison, what's wrong?" Dad asked me as he walked into the kitchen.

I stopped crying and looked up at Dad.

"Remus and I got into an argument over why I quit school and getting a job at Fred and George's joke shop" I sniffed.

"Don't mind what Remus say. Getting a job at a joke shop is wonderful! I wished I had gotten a job at a joke shop when I was your age, but I didn't. I became an Auror with James" Dad said.

"Black, Potter and his friends are going to the department of mystery" Snape said from the fire place.

"Why?" Dad asked.

"Voldemort had put the image of you being tortured in the department of mystery in Potter's head" Snape said.

"Dammit!" Dad said and slammed his hand on the table.

"Remus! Molly!" Dad shouted.

There was two pops. Molly and Remus was in the room.

"Why are you shouting for Sirius?" Molly asked asked Dad.

"Harry and his friends went to the Department of Mystery, because Voldemort had put the image of me being tortured in the department of mystery into Harry's mind " Dad said.

Prophecy? What prophecy?

"Oh my!" Molly gasped.

"Remus call the others. We have to make sure Voldemort won't get the prophecy or kill Harry or his friends" Dad said.

Remus nodded and ran to the fireplace where he called the other members.

"Their going there now" Remus said.

"Let's go, Remus" Dad said.

"Wait, I want to come and help fight" I said.

"No. It's too dangerous" Dad said.

"I don't care. Harry's my God-Brother. He's family and family protects family" I told him.

"Alright, but you got to be careful. I don't know what I would do if I lose you" Dad said.

I nodded and turned to Molly.

"Molly if something happens and I don't make it, tell Fred I love him" I told her.

Molly nodded and hugged me.

"Be careful, deary" She said.

"I will" I told her and let go.

Dad nodded at me and Remus told us it was time to go.


	15. Chapter 15

We apparated to the Department of Mystery. We all started to cast spells at Death Eaters as they cast curses at us.

"Stupify!" I shouted at a Death Eater who was chasing after Neville.

The Death Eater flew into the wall.

I followed after Neville.

"Allie, what are you doing here?" Neville asked.

"Helping" I told him.

"Look out! Protego!" I shouted and cast a shield charm as a Death Eater cast a spell at us.

"Allison! Neville! Over here" Hermione shouted from where she and the others hid.

Neville and I ran over to them.

"Allison, stay here and watch them. I'm going to help the others" Tonks said.

I nodded and she ran after a Death eater.

I saw Bellatrix apparate on top of a rock. She had her wand raised at Dad and Harry.

"STUPIFY!" I shouted as I ran from the area that we were hiding at.

The spell hit Bellatrix knocking her off the rock. She got up and ran at me.

Why didn't the spell stun her!

"You little bitch!" She screamed and raised her wand.

"Crucio!" She shouted.

I fell to the ground as my body was covered in pain. I let out a scream.

"You're going to die like your filthy little mud-blood mother. I was there when Pettigrew killed her. I saw the curses he used on her. He used this curse first, for about two hours. She was on the breaking point of insanity when he used the killing curse on her" Bellatrix said.

"Get away from her, Bellatrix" Dad said.

Bellatrix stopped using the curse on me and turned to where dad was at.

"Oh, come on Sirius. I was just having a little fun with my little cousin here. Now how about we play a game? Sectumsempra" Bellatix shouted.

Dad fell to the ground.

Bellatrix let out a laugh and started to sing 'I killed Sirius Black'. She ran from the Department of Mystery.

I was about to chase her when Tonks made me stay laying on the ground. I saw Harry escape Remus's hold and chased after Bellatrix.

I began to cry. Now my father was killed. Why did he have to die. Why did Mum die?

"He's alive!" Mad-Eye shouted.

I stood up and wobbly ran over to Mad-Eye.

"He's barely alive. We better get him healed, fast" Mad-Eye said.

Mad-Eye began to cast healing spells and pouring healing potions on to the cuts.

"What kind of curse did Bellatrix used? I've never heard of it" Tonks said.

"Me neither, but it is a dark curse" Kingsly said.

"I can't heal him all the way. I did the best that could" Mad-Eye said and stood.

"Will he make it?" I asked Mad-Eye.

"I don't know" Mad-Eye said and walked away.

I dropped to my knee and began to cry.

"D-don't cry" Dad said weakly.

I looked at dad.

"Dad!" I shouted.

"D-don't cry, Allison" Dad said again.

"Dad, don't die" I told him.

"I'll try not to" Dad said and passed out.

"Dad!" I shouted.

Remus made me stand up.

"We need to take him to St. Mungos" Tonks said.

"If we do, they'll call the dementors to suck his soul out" Mad-Eye said.

"But we can't let him just lay here and die" Tonks said.

"I know, but we're in a middle of a battle" Mad-Eye said.

"But we can't let him lay here in the middle of it" Tonks said.

"Fine. Allison, take him to Headquarters. Molly can take care of him" Mad-Eye said.

I nodded and grabbed Dad's hand. I apparated to Grimmuld.

"What happened to him?" Molly asked as she ran over to me and Dad.

I told Molly what had happened.

"I'll do my best. Go on up to Fred and George's room. Their worried about you" Molly said.

I nodded and looked at Dad's body one more time before apparating to their room.

"Allison!" Fred and George shouted.

I ran to Fred and hugged him. I began to cry as he held me.

"What happened?" He asked me.

I told Fred and George what had happened to my Dad.

Fred held me tighter.

"Mum, will fix him up" Fred said as he rubbed my back.

Two hours went by the other members returned. Dad hadn't woken up yet, but he is alive.

I walked into Dad's room to see if he had woken, but he was still passed out.

I walked over to his bed and sat in a chair that was beside of it. I grabbed Dad's hand and cried.

"Please wake up, D-Daddy" I cried.

Dad squeezed my hand.

I stopped crying and watched Dad as he began to mutter something.

"Got to save Allison from Bella" Dad muttered.

"Dad, I'm right here, I'm safe" I said.

Dad eyes opened and he jumped up.

"Allison" Dad said and hugged me as he began to cry.

"Dad!" I shouted and hugged him back.

I heard people running up the stairs and the door barged open.

"How do you feel?" Mad-Eye asked Dad as he walked over to us.

"Like Hell" Dad replied.

"Figures. Bellatrix used a dark curse on ya. Surprise you're alive. Now drink this" Mad-Eye said handing Dad a potion.

Dad drunk it.

"What's was that?" Dad asked.

"Healing potion. You'll need to drink it once a day for a while" Mad-Eye said.

"Allison, why don't you go down to the kitchen. Molly has dinner ready" Remus said.

I shook my head.

"I want to stay here" I told him.

"Go on, Allison. You need to eat" Dad said.

I hugged Dad and apparated into the kitchen.

"How is he dear?" Molly asked me.

"He's doing fine. Mad-Eye gave him a healing potion" I told her as I sat at the table.

There were two pops and a scream. I tried to hide my laughter as Molly scolded Fred and George for scaring her.

"You two need to stop doing that to Molly" I told them as they sat beside me.

"It's fun" They both said.

I rolled my eyes and ate dinner.

The other members walked down into the kitchen for dinner. Remus helped my Dad walked.

"I'd like to make a toast" Dad said, "To Allison, because if it wasn't for her hitting Bellatrix with that spell I'd be dead".

Everyone raised their glasses.

"Allison" They all said.

I had a blush form onto my cheeks.

Once dinner was over the other members left.

"So what's going to happen now?" I asked Dad and Remus.

"What do you mean?" Remus asked.

"Is Dad a free man yet?" I asked.

"Dumbledore is talking to the Ministry at the moment about that. Later tonight we should have an answer" Remus said.

Later that night Dumbledore did come with good news.

"The Ministry has decided, Sirius is a free man. Since they now know that Voldemort is back" Dumbledore said.

Everyone was happy and excited that Dad was finally free!

"I'm finally free" Dad said with tears in his eyes.

"You're finally free" Remus said.

Dad began to cry tears of joy. I ran over to Dad and hugged him.

"I've waited so long to hear those words" Dad said.

"Congratulation Sirius. Now I must be going" Dumbledore said and apparaited.

The rest of the night went by quickly.

The next day we all left Grimuald to go to the Burrow for good.

After a month of staying there Fred, George and I began to move into the joke shop.

"Sirius" Tonks said as she helped me fixed the table up for lunch.

"Yeah, Tonks?" Dad asked.

"Have you found a place to stay at yet?" Tonks asked.

"Yeah, near here" Dad said.

"That's good. Is Remus staying with you?" Tonks asked.

"Yeah" Dad said.

"That's good" Tonks said.

"All done" I said putting the last plate on the table.

"So is lunch" Molly said.

She waved her wand and food appeared on the plates.

Molly then called everyone for lunch.

Once lunch was over Molly left to pick up Ginny, and Ron from the train station. Harry was going to his aunt and uncle, while Hermione was going home for half the summer.

This summer is going to be amazing. Moving to the joke shop, living with Fred and George. I couldn't wait for the future!

* * *

This is the end of Order of the Pheonix, now onto Half-blood prince. The story should be up now, it's called Don't Ever Look Back.


End file.
